Last Kiss
by JLeeCarBean
Summary: Her. Fiery. Beautiful. Dangerous She. Angelic. Kind. Calm. An unseperateable pair. They spent every day together as most best friends do, until that moment they disappeared . . . the pair of beauty disappeared from the Ordinary campus located in Portland. Soon the topic of gossip changed and the pair was forgotten. At least that was what everyone assumed . . .
1. Chapter 1

Last Kiss

Chapter 1

Her. Fiery. Beautiful. Dangerous

She. Angelic. Kind. Calm.

An unseperateable pair. They spent every day together as most best friends do, until that moment they disappeared . . . the pair of beauty disappeared from the Ordinary campus located in Portland. Soon the topic of gossip changed and the pair was forgotten. At least that was what everyone assumed

Years later . . . The escape forgotten . . . Until the Return

Love Fades. Mine Has.

I had just wanted to talk to him, I just wanted to tell him how much I went through for us to be reunited until those words shattered my heart. My life.

Love Fades. Mine Has.

Four Words. That was all it took. I remembered all I had to go through, Russia . . . Meeting his family, my family . . . Yeva . . . Denis, Lev, Artur, Tamara . . . Blood whore . . . Running, escaping . . . The hospital. . . Mikhail, Sonya . . . Robert . . . Graduation . . . Eddie . . . Taraskov . . . L.A. . . . Spirit stakes . . . Lissa's 18 Birthday . . . Hostage . . . His soul returned . . . Now all I get is Love Fades. Mine Has.

Asshole I thought I couldn't live here with all of them . . . being reminded every second . . . I just couldn't. So I did what made sense at the moment, I couldn't see Lissa . . . she was with _Him_ . . . , so I sat in my bed and cried cradling ice-cream and chocolate dough-nuts.

Short prologue for you all please review, any feedback and your awesome ;) Just letting you know its not going to be another boring version of Spirit Bound, Rose is going back to Portland eventually and someone gonna end up dead ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Last Kiss

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun slowly warming my face from where I slept last night after . . . No I wouldn't let myself think about that, he deserved what he got and everyone else just had to live with that even me. Something started to bug me something about my time in Russia before . . . It all got messy . . . I decide I'd leave it alone if my mind wanted to tell me it would.

I cleaned up the mess I had made when I had attempted to make a bed out of the coach, to tired to find my own. I wondered into the tiny connection kitchen and looked around as my brain started to work again, the clock read 5:36 and judging from the sun it was the end of the vampire day. I hunted down some food as in sandwiches which were as far as my cooking ability went, then my mind slowly wondered to a painful subject . . . Lissa and Dimitri. I couldn't work with Dimitri for obvious reasons, hell I couldn't even speak to him for obvious reasons. And as for Lissa, well she was taking on the role of Dimitri's savior which brought on a round of rage I couldn't shake so I did the only reasonable think, I finished eating then found a suitable punching bag.

I soon got into a comfortable routine ignoring the guardians coming and going around me, soon enough the darkness thankfully began to fade as I slumped to the floor resting my head on the bag feeling exhausted. And then my mind remembered . . . Russia! I had hit the jackpot, Denis, Lev, Artur, Tamara they where un-promised or rogue Dhampirs hunting Strigoi defiantly something I could do, but an old bull reared its head.

They come first.

Could I really betray something I had known all my life, although it was just another rule something I didn't have a problem breaking especially when Dimitri and sometimes Lissa were involved. But after all did they really come first? Just because Moroi were to stupid to train themselves did that mean we were destined to die for them? Dying for Lissa was something I could do with no regrets but right now I wasn't so sure I would get her or if I wanted to be her guardian. The only thing that motto does is condemn us to die. Screw that! I had convinced myself, I was going rouge and no one could stop me.

Short but I'm typing another one up for you now ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Last Kiss

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 3

I left the Gym and the sad think that was a punching bag feeling sorry for who ever had to clean it up yet still feeling pretty happy about my revelation, I was starting a new life, an new and improved Rose, one that doesn't give up, a badass fighter and was going rogue.

I took the stairs two at a time almost running back to my room earning a lot of strange looks but I didn't care, this place was my own personal hell and it would have to freeze before I was staying.

I reached the right floor and started navigating my way back to my room to find Adrian standing outside repeatedly knocking desperate for me to answer it, I couldn't help myself I stood right behind him and said "I think I saw Rose down in the Gym but It's much more entertaining to see if she will answer" I said with a smirk.

Adrian spun around at hearing my voice, well anyone's voice behind him and crushed me in a huge hug "Adrian I know I'm awesome but I have places to be and sane people to see so . . . you mind letting go?"

"Rose," he told me slowly losing his grip," the guardians are looking for you, they think you killed Tatiana. You have to get out of here now!"

Any other situation and I would have laughed at Adrian for calling me Rose and that someone had actually been able to kill that bitch, I thought I decide to keep to myself, but something in his voice the edge of seriousness that I didn't think Adrian knew what it was pulled me to my senses, in was just to strong to annoy and I was going to leave somehow anyway. I quickly opened my door and started throwing the little I could take of my personal items in a bag, I decide to go with the essentials instead of all my makeup which took a little bit more to part with but 10 minutes later I was ready.

"When?" I asked as I packed.

"It's been about 2 hours after the murder and It won't be look before the go into lock down and find you, you're their prime suspect. Just come with me pretend we are going away for a weekend or something just to get you out of here for now. I have a car ready to go but you have to hurry before everyone starts panicking and it becomes chaos."

I'm ready come on let's get out of here." We left the building and headed over to the public garage located in court trying to get to it by staying to the shadows and avoiding everyone. I felt my silver stake in my pocket after my packing and it calmed me knowing it was there, all though that disappeared when we entered the garage inside was Dimitri and four guards assigned to watch him. I hoped they weren't up on the latest news.

Fortunately they weren't Dimitri was minding his own business looking over the cars, they were parked in rows ours near the door I made my way to the car as Adrian opened the doors. The guards eyed us as we walked to our car probably thinking we were nutcases. We were just getting into the cars when two guards can in yelling at us to stop. The guardian near me concluded I and Adrian were the targets and moved to grab me, I barely managed to doge before I slammed the car door into his face as I climbed into the car as Dimitri came up behind him grabbing him . . . protecting me I smiled a thank you at him as Adrian drove out of there like a mad person, or what Dimitri thought my driving was like.

Outside he drove like a mad person till we got closer to the gate so the guards wouldn't get suspicious of us. A guard was standing outside a booth that was elevated a extra level for added security and intimidation, the guard gave us a quick glance before giving the okay, thankfully the place was built to keep people or undead dead people out not in and that was unbelievably convent right now.

We waited impatiently as the gates slowly opened, when they were almost opened the guard in the booth answered a radio call and began shutting them "Shit," Adrian swore under his breath he had heard the radio call and I assumed it was about me and before I could put my two cents worth in he revved the engine and went for it like a true psycho, I might have even hesitated at that. The car scrapped by almost crushing us taking the mirror with it and reshaping the doors and panels, as Adrian floored it out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 4

It was a short drive from Court to a nearby city where we would book are plane, I decided to spend the time in Lissa's head.

Chaos. Everything was utter chaos. I'd eventually learned that Rose had left me, Dimitri and the gang after supposedly murdering the queen, Lissa thought. I beening Rose's best friend was questioned immediately as to where she could be but I had no idea, she could be going to China for all I knew as they questioned me once again and once again I gave them the same answer "I. Do. Not. Know." She said trying to reinforce her words.

One of them, Hans stood at the head of the table and sighed and dismissed me finally believing me, as I was leaving I turned and asked "Why do you think Rose did it?"

"I'm surprised you don't know already, Princess. Video tape recordings outside her Majesty's door show Rose entering and leaving around the time of the murder and she was the last one to enter the room."

"Thank you." She said as she left, outside I found Christian patiently waiting for me.

"You okay?" He asked as she walked into his arms holding her against his chest.

"Yeah. I'm okay, I just . . . I just wish I knew the truth, everything is pointing to Rose but it just doesn't feel right . . . " I sighed.

"Did you figure out where Rose has gone?"

"Nope," I smiled thinking back to the interview and how bent the guardians where on convincing me I knew where she was.

"What are we going to do now?" he wondered as we walked back to our room.

"Hope Dimitri knows something."

"Speak of the devil . . ."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to get out I couldn't see him it was too painful to think about.

Back in the car I looked out the window to see nothing just country side, country side and country side. "Is the airport close?" I asked Adrian.

"Yeah, about another 10 minutes where were you planning on going? Wait! I don't want to know, I might get jealous." He said flirting a little.

"Oh, you _defiantly_ don't want to know." I said suggestively. A little bit more serious I said "You know Adrian you should really come with me."

"Why? You want some?"

"Well, I'm, hopefully we are using your money and I know we aren't on dating terms or whatever but we are really close and well right now there's not much left for you at court or where ever, except for the occasional Spirit lesson."

"I believe the term is 'Friends with benefits'." He said smirking.

"Adrian!" I playfully shoved him a little bit, "I'm serious!" I said smiling.

"Okay Captain," He playfully saluted, "Where are we going Captain?"

"Russia, Lutenit Sarcasm."

"This doesn't have anything to do with a particular Russian Cradler Robber would it?"

"Can we not talk about him please?" I asked my voice strained.

"Agreed." He said noticing my discormfort. "So what do you think of the weather?"

I smiled, "It's nice could be better you know," I said as I winked. We chattered comfortably for the next 10 minutes about the 'weather' until we reached a abandioned factory not to far from the airport where we ditched the car and we walked the rest of the way to the airport, carrying my stuff. Lucky for us a plane left for Norosibrisk, Russia in a hour when I decided to call Home.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 5

"привет?" I hear Olena answer after a few rings, she reminded me so much of Dimitri that it was hard to talk.

"Hey, it's me, Rose." I swallowed waiting for her reaction.

"Rose? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, before we catch up I need you to do a favor."

"Yes, What is it Roza?"

I swallowed hard when she called me Roza, "Olena I need you to get us from the airport in about 12 hours," I waited for her reply if we couldn't get anyone to get us from the airport in Novosibirsk then it wouldn't be long until the Alchemists realized we were there and contact the guardians.

"Yes, Yes of cause Roza! Your family"

I smiled at that, I was almost home "Sorry Olena, I've got to go the planes boarding . . . Thank you."

"Keep yourself safe Roza,"

"See you soon."

"до свидания"

Adrian and I headed for the boarding line heading for Russia.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 6

Approx 12 hours later.

"Rose! Rose! Over here!" I turned to have Viktoria fly into me hugging me tightly, I soon relaxed and hugged her back.

"Hey Viktoria, I would say 'Miss me?' but I guess I know the answer since I can't breath." I said pretending to gasp for air.

"Oh God Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of those things I said, I'm so sorry!" She told me in a breath.

"Your already forgiven, just remember to breathe okay?"

"Okay," she had unattached from me by now and stood smiling by me as I was greeted by Olena and Paul.

"Hey, I thought we agreed you would stop growing Paul?" I said joking.

""If you feel short I could always carry you around," He smiled at me.

"Ouch, nice way to make a girl feel short." I said smiling as I greeted Olena.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her. Viktoria and Paul had already introduced themselves to Adrian. I turned around just to hear Adrian tell Paul "Don't worry she always be short and we have the rest of our lives to pay her out." He said grinning.

"Hey I heard that, Olena this is Adrian, free to hit him whenever you feel like it." I said punching him for his comment.

"I'll remember that, but right now we have to get going we have a long trip in front of us." We all headed for the car with Adrian and I trailing along letting them take the lead.

"So this is Dimitri's family?"

"Yes, Olena is his mother, Viktoria is his sister and Paul is his nephew."

"So your plan is to stay with them?"

"No actually when I stayed with them before when I was hunting," swallow, "Dimitri," swallow, "I found out there was a group of rogue hunters in the town, we are going to be joining their group. Which also is something I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to be trained? Out on the field right now you would be a dead weight but if you were trained we could use your Spirit abilities out there, so what do you think?"

"I think that Viktoria is cute bordering on hot and Wait! Before you abuse me again, I think I will start training."

"Good," I said as we got in the car.

"So Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Paul.

"Paul! Don't be so rude she is our guest, we taught you better than that not to pry into other people's business!" Olena chased Paul.

"No its okay Olena," I had taken shot gun after throwing my bag in the back so I turned around to look at each of them, "Promise me that what is said in the car stays in the car?"

They all nodded and I began telling about the whole queen drama leaving Dimitri out of this, I wasn't able to tell all of them yet. We chatted the rest of the way, because of the time differences and different schedules we were up when the sun was, which meant the car got very loud sometimes but Olena took it all good naturedly.

"Rose, the only spare room is Dimitri's are you okay using it?" Olena asked kindly, I went over and hugged her, "Thank you for everything." I told her.

"Okay is there anything else you guys may need?"

"Yeah um, I need to talk to you in private? I'll just dump my stuff upstairs," I said, I walked with Adrian upstairs to Dimitri's room, when he started talking.

"You know when kids always make something then forget to add the stop button?"

"Yeah," wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, we did that. I don't have any clothes." He turned to look at me.

"Improvise unless you want to walk around naked in this weather."

"Yea, I'll find something."

I laughed "Come on," We walked into Dimitri's room where he had a king's double bed where the length was the size of a kings but only had a width of a double. This was going to be interesting. Adrian just stripped down to boxes and climbed into bed while I walk back out to Olena, she was patiently waiting for me watching a later TV show. I sat down next to her explaining everything, desperate to tell someone. An hour later after I had finished crying Olena told me to go to bed as she headed for her own. I climbed the stairs and changed into my Pajamas and climbed nto the bed next to Adrian he started to say something about me getting changed in front of him.

"Make a comment and die Ivaskov."

"Killjoy," he mumbled.

The sheets smelt strongly of Dimitri so I talked to Adrian to destract my self.

"How are you dealing?"

"With what?"

"Her death,"

I don't know . . . I'm just stunned . . . Everything was talking about you being a possibility but, I just don't know what to think other than knowing you didn't do it."

"Do you know how she died?"

"Staked," I could see how hard it was for him to talk about it so I hugged him and I feel asleep tucked into his side.

Okay so I'm gonna put a pole up asking Which one would you rather have? Adrian or Christian I'm gonna leave it up there until 3/8/12 (that's the day Ipswich starts ;) I love the V8 racing) It will make sense later on in the story. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 7

I woke up earlier then everyone else that morning with one of Adrian's arms around my shoulders. I quickly slipped out of that hold he had on me worried he might have the wrong idea but shoved it out of my head, we were just friends. I silently slipped out of the room heading for the kitchen where I found some black bread, I sat down and silently started eating in the empty kitchen and watched the sun rise, soon the phone rang I got up unsure if I should answer, I could hear Olena getting up to answer it so I met her halfway. I picked up the phone and was about to answer when I heard his voice, I covered the mouth piece and found Olena, handing it to her as quietly as I could as I begged her not to mention me hoping Dimitri wouldn't hear. She cautiously took the phone saying hello as I wondered back to my food hoping Olena didn't say anything, I sat down in the kitchen before I was sucked into Lissa's head.

The gang was there along with Dimitri and the few guardians that had interviewed Lissa earlier, they were desperate to find me and planed on calling Adrian next I was kind of surprised it took them this long and that they didn't have something to trace the calls but we got lucky this time.

The gang sat on one side of a long table able to seat at least 20, with Dimitri and the guardians sitting opposite with Hans sitting at the head. Dimitri's phone sat in the middle of the table on speaker, and I could hear Olena speaking through it.

"Dimitri? You're alive! You have to come home right now you gave me a heart attack! Everyone wants to talk to you Sonya has had a baby, Zali, she is so beautiful-" I already told her Dimitri was restored but hearing his voice was unbelievable for her.

"Mama, I'm fine stop worrying I'll visit soon I just need to know if Rose is staying with you?" There was some movement on the other end and rapid Russian words exchanged and everyone looked to Dimitri for an explanation, my had a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face as he explained.

"Yeva, my grandmother, is listening into the conversation again which Mama hates." There was more Russian which Dimitri replied to "I know I messed up Babushka, just hand the phone back," This time Dimitri had to pick up the phone as Hans looked impatiently at Dimitri to get back to the task at hand.

"Бабушка я знаю, что испортил я пытался защитить ее . . . нет . . . да . . . Я люблю Rose бабушка, но она заслуживает лучшего, just put Mama back on please?"

"_Grandmother, I know I messed up, I was trying to protect her . . . No . . . Yes . . . __I love Rose grandmother but she deserves better, just put Mama back on please?"_

His accent was thicker now more strained as he placed the phone on the table, back on speaker.

"Dimka?"

"Yes, now can you please tell me, is Rose staying with you?" He said firmly.

"No we haven't see her since she came looking for you," She paused, her voice softer, "Dimitri, you should give her more credit, she saved your soul."

"I know, I messed up," He sighed

"Oh, Zoya is up, я тебя люблю, прощай," She said hanging up

"_Oh, Zoya is up, I love you, goodbye,"_

He disconnected the phone putting it in his pocket, when no one said anything after a few seconds he confirmed it, "She hasn't seen Rose." He told us.

"Are you sure she wasn't lying? We don't know who first picked up the phone and none of us speak Russian." Hans said pointedly.

"Yes, the gap was probably a mixture between Mama being stunned and Babushka listening in, while the Russian was just her being pissed off over something I did."

"I heard you say Rose." Hans said waiting for a reply.

"Yeva is what you would call a witch although that isn't the correct translation, she can predict things and she must have predicted some of the things I did to Rose that weren't kind because of the state I was in."

"And you trust her?"

"She predicted I would have a job in America," after a minute of intense silence Hans looked pointedly at Lissa and she pulled out her phone and dialed Adrian, before coping Dimitri, putting it on speaker on the table.

I quickly ripped myself out of Lissa's head to find most of the Belikov's looking at me oddly before I tore up the stairs to find Adrian asleep with his phone ringing on the table next to his bed, I woke him enough to tell him they were looking for me and to pretend he had left with some girl he picked up in a pub, I sat down on my unofficial side of the bed and slipped back into Lissa's head just in time to hear Adrian's groggy "Hello?"

"Adrian? It's Lissa where are you?"

"God, I have no idea . . . Las night . . . "He mumbled into the phone.

"Adrian? When did you last see Rose?"

"Rose? On earth would be my guess." Not quiet answering the question but with how smashed me sounded I was honestly surprised he was talking.

"So, you haven't seen her lately?"

"Positive, she's off with some other dude now, Finished quizzing me? Natalie is calling."

Lissa looked up to Hans silently asking if Hans believed him, he gave her a slight nod "Yes," she sighed, she was about to hang up when Lissa stopped him, "Wait, how are you?"

"Coping,"

"Come back soon."

"See ya cousin," He said hanging up, Lissa then pocketed her phone.

"Alright, the guardians saw them get in a car with the guy fitting Adrian's description, and you saw it was Adrian, correct Belikov?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we need to get in contact with the Alchemists, while you all say nothing of this to anyone or there will be punishment for both, Moroi and Dhampir."

I went searching through Lissa's mind to figure out why the gang was there . . .Oh, they all had been questioned, wow I must really be a genius at this escape and run stuff . . . I thought as I slipped back into my mind.

**D POV**

I watched as they were dismissed the guardians sitting near me left to follow out some orders Hans had barked at them, thankfully I didn't have to deal with any guardians following me afraid I was going to do something because honestly, I would win in a fight against them. As they left I stood and began talking to Hans, we were the only ones left in the room.

"Hans, it looks like I'm not going to be a guardian anymore, so I'm planning on leaving and visiting my family for a while. Is there anything else I could help with about finding Rose?"

"Not right now but leave a phone number on my desk in case you are needed again." He said nodding at me.

I then left to pack my things and get on the next flight to Russia.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating, I've had a really bad cold that really doesn't like me but hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 8

Shit! I thought I forgot about Abe, if he found out I was missing he would track me down and ruin everything we had to get out of here. I was firmly back in my head and I looked to Adrian.

"Good job, they believe you,"

"What's happening now?"

"I'm getting in contact with the rogue hunters I met here and we are going to join 'em." I answered him as I changed into some clothes.

"Okay, I can live with that . . . I think,"

"Aw poor baby does your head hurt?"

"Yes, it does thank you very much."

"Next time don't drink at 3 in the morning,"

"It was 8, don't you have some guys to go chase?"

"Touché," I said heading down stairs to find everyone finishing up breakfast. I lent my arms on a nearby chair and asked Olena "I need to go see some people, is there anything I can get for you while I'm out?"

"I don't think so," Olena answered.

Viktoria piped in then, "I wanted to grab some magazines go I go with you Rose?"

"Sure, but I'm leaving now are you ready?" I looked her over she wasn't in her pamas like I was five seconds ago.

"Yep, I'll just go grab some money."

I looked around the kitchen at the remaining Belikov's, Sonya was there with baby Zali (pronounced Zaylee) I walked over to them, and sat down next to her watching Zali sleep in Sonya's arms as she ate her breakfast.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," she said handing her over, "usually she would sleep in her bed but holding was the only thing calming her down."

"She's so beautiful,"

"She is . . . Rose . . . I'm sorry for how I acted last time you were hear . . . the hormones were getting to me and-"

I cut her off, "Don't worry, I understand," I smiled at her.

"Thank you,"

Just then Viktoria came down stairs ready, I kissed Zali's forehead and gently placed her back in her mother's arms. We said our goodbyes are we left, heading for the address I had memorized since that one Easter.


	9. Chapter 9

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 9

_**D POV**_

I'd been on the plane for a few hours reading until I realized something, Yeva talked about Love Fades. Mine Has, my words, but how could she have known? I didn't even know I was going to react like that until I did and Mama talked about giving Rose credit but how could she have known? True she could have predicted it but something still didn't fell right . . .

_**L POV**_

It was in the morning that the queen had her funeral it was elegant, coffin bearers, I one of them carried the coffin down a red carpet where spectators stand and see their queen for a last time before she was buried in her resting place in court. The service although seemed long where short, I did my duties and was left to ponder what would happen now. Tasha had come to visit Christian just before the horrible incident; she sat in our apartment chatting away about irrelevant things. Eventually I asked if she knew what would happen next after some more chatter about the queens death things I already knew she said elections, a person would be elected from a royal family and had to have three people backing him/her before them had to go through a series of tests they had to past before the finalists wrote a speak to win the public over.

"Lissa you should run for Queen," Tasha told me.

"What? No, I'm going to focus on continuing the Dragomir line not the Moroi population."

"You can, but as Queen you will have double the protection while knocking some sense into the heads of the royals at the same time."

"The protection bit is interesting but the rest isn't worth it,"

"Well the contestants have to go through the series of tests and if you pass, you pass and if you don't you don't,"

"Just try you never know, I might have to share this queen with everyone else, I promise you I will be there every step of the way, from the day you walked into my life to the day infinite ends," He whispered the last bit in my ear, pulling away slightly to kiss me.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said firmly

"But what about Rose?" I said addressing both of them,

"What about Rose?" Tasha asked, later I would realized she sounded pissed.

"I feel like we should be doing something to help her, she is the prime suspect shouldn't we be trying to figure out who killed the queen?"

"Look you guys I've got to go see you guys later?" she stood up and left not waiting for our goodbyes, we shrugged it off and continued our conversation.

"What would Rose want more," Christian asked me, "You becoming queen or worrying about her?"

"Can I say both?"

"No,"

"Both."

"Well, look at it this way, can you try to become queen, or can you try to figure out who committed treason probably not leaving a trace."

"You really want me to try, don't you?"

"Yes," his voice didn't sound exactly right, and then realization dawned on me.

"You're just afraid I might get hurt, trying to help Rose."

"Well, whoever did this committed treason without a problem, who's to say they won't hurt you?"

"Me,"

"Please don't," he said resting his head against mine.

"Okay," She sighed.

"Thank you," Christian replied before they kissed and everything was forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 10

I distinctly remembered telling Denis and his group to leave without me. Now I'm going to them again, so much for leaving without me.

As we began walking up the drive Viktoria recognized the house as Nikolai's I recognized it as Denis's.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I need to find Denis." I said as I knocked on the door, a few minutes later Nikolai walked out a look of surprise on his face, "Hi Viktoria, and you're Rose. Right?"

"Yep, is Denis here?"

"No he's in Omsk on one of his suicide missions, he should be back in a few days."

I remember Baia was suppose to be secluded so I guessed a few days until he got back wouldn't hurt, but I really needed to keep moving, "Nikolai, can you give him a message?"

"Sure,"

"Rose is back."

"Going for the dramatic I see."

I noticed Nikolai kept glancing at Viktoria.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone." I said winking turning around to leave.

"Sorry Kolya, that's her queue to leave see you later?" She asked lightly touching his arm.

"Tomorrow." He said smiling, Viktoria started leaving with me as he shut the door.

"Wow." I stated.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You couldn't have been more obvious and you guys still aren't dating? I thought as soon as you got over what's-his-face you guys would be married by now, he's gonna lose you soon."

"He would of months ago if he wasn't so damn cute all the time." She told me as she had a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't think he's cute, I like mine tall and handsome, ironic since I'm so short."

"You're not short you just . . . fun size, oh my god did you see his eyes, I could just melt," She sighed.

I thought of Dimitri for an instant but pushed him aside, "Sounds like someone's in love," I sang teasing her as we reach the supermarket to get her magazines,

"Shut up," she teased, blushing slightly. We walked over to the magazines and I scanned the covers, none of them had even a little bit of English in them but I saw the picture of the Twilight wolf on the front of one, that was what I called cute, she found a few as we walked back to the counter. We chatted as we walked the short way home, it was almost dark we had spent a lot of time looking at magazines, if we had been 15 minutes earlier a black rental wouldn't be sitting out the front of the house and I saw Dimitri climb out, Damn It! I grab Viktoria and hid beside the house I hurriedly whispered to her, hoping Dimitri was distracted, "Go inside and distract him don't let him know Adrian and I where here."

I saw her eyes were slightly wide as she nodded at me and hurried over to hug Dimitri, while I snuck around to the back of the house and saw Adrian standing on the poach smoking, I gestured wildly at him and he walked over curious as to why I was being an idiot, "What are you doing?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Put that out," I gestured to the cigarette,"Dimitri's here, I'm going to grab our stuff, go hide in the bushes over there," I gestured to the corner of the backyard that had thick wild bushes occupying the area," and take this incase," I said giving him my silver stake, I could use hand to hand combat if I had to, and with that he hurried off to hide while I crept closer to the door I could hear their voices, but they were speaking Russian, I only vaguely hear Oksana and Mark thrown in the mix. I managed to poke my head around slightly letting me look through the door to see Viktoria leading Dimitri to the front door, after a few minutes I hear the door close as they left. I quietly slid the door open still keeping myself hidden from the rest of the Belikov's in case they came back and our cover was blown. In our room I quickly cleaned everything up throwing it into our bag and straightening up the bed, it wasn't to Olena's standards but I wasn't sure how much time we would have.

I slipped back down stairs and quickly said my goodbyes to everyone as I slipped back outside to met Adrian, he handed me back my silver stake which I always kept in my jacket before we headed for a house I swore I wouldn't never got to again for a third time . . . I'm really bad at keeping promises to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 11

V POV

I dragged Dimka with me to Mark and Oksana and spent most of the time worried sick that something had happened to them or that Dimitri had caught a glimpse of them and ruined the entire plan. Eventually Oksana picked up on my worry and poked through my head and found out the real reason, I just hoped nether of them would let it slip. They talked about Spirit and how it brought him back, until the sun had almost set on the horizon.

As we walked back Dimitri pulled me until his side, resting his arm around my shoulders.

"Хорошо, что происходит?"

_Alright, What's going on?_

"что ты имеешь в виду?" I said avoding the question

_What do you mean?_

"Ты был живой с тех пор мы пошли к дому Маrk и Окsana."

_You have been skittish ever since we started walking over to Mark and Oksana's house._

"Я в порядке, поверьте мне, Dimka" I said smiling trying and failing to reinforce my words.

_I'm fine, trust me, Dimka_

We had stoped walking by then and he bent his legs slightly so we were at the same level

"Vika, ты моя сестра и лучший друг Я могу сказать, когда что-то не так, Что ты так нервничаешь?"

_Vika,__you are my sister and a best friend I can tell when something's not right, What has made you so nervous?_

"Kolya, Нет, не пойти и убить его!," I stopped him as he began walking in the direction of his house, "Когда мы шли на, я думал сегодня, раньше, когда я посетил его, и я просто начал второй угадать все, что я сделал, и я просто так нервничать мне не нравится мне больше. . ."

_Kolya,__No don't go and kill him! I stopped him as he began walking in the direction of his house, As we were walking over, I was thinking of today, earlier when I visited him and I just started second guessing everything I did and I'm just so nervous me doesn't like me anymore . . ._

I trailed off, I hated it, I had just lied to his face and he believed it. He held me in a hug and even thought I had just lied to him, I was happy he was alive as the full force of what had happened hit me. My brother was died, now he was here, alive. I buried my face in his shoulder as I felt tires rise up in my eyes.

"Я скучал по тебе, Dimka"

_I've missed you, Dimka_

"Я люблю тебя, маленькая сестра"

_I love you, little sis_

A POV

We walked to a house in the middle of what was supposed to be a town, I guessed, Rose knocked of the door and a guy about 16 answered.

"Look, Rose again, I vaguely remember something about how you would never come to this house-" he said raising an eyebrow, wow would that pissed her off, eventually he continued, I guess he got sick of watching Rose glare at him, "Denis, still isn't here."

"I guessed can we borrow a bed?" I noticed a tiny reaction when she said we but I wasn't game to mention it.

"Well you could crash on Denis's but your explaining it to him

"Oh, by the way this is Adrian, Adrian, Kolya, Kolya, Adrian."

"Hi," he said nodding at me, I nodded in return.

"Thanks again Kolya, but wont your parents notice?"

"Yea, if they ever come home."

He then stepped aside and showed us around, it was a pretty ordinary house and surprising neat and clean, hopefully than wasn't hinting at anything. He showed us Denis's room and turned on the light switch, "I don't know how you're going to do it but you can stay in here, but if you move anything, even a millimeter he will know, I tested him a few times."

"We will keep that in mind, won't we Adrian," Rose said throwing me a look as I was about to touch a pen left lying around.

"How did you test him?" I asked curious. He reached back to the light switch and turned it so it was almost all the way on but a little bit off, "He noticed that."

"So, I'm guessing I can't borrow any clothes?"

"Sure, don't worry I'll be there with popcorn as he skins you alive." He said smirking at me.

"Adrian, can just deal can't he," Rose piped in.

"Yea . . . Well . . . I'm gonna leave . . . "he said before moving the light switch back and leaving back to his room.

"So, that's a no to the clothes?"

So anyone up to a review?


	12. Chapter 12

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 12

_**D POV**_

There was something odd going on with Vika after we walked home but I decided to leave her alone for now, she obviously wanted to hide it very badly. It was about 9 at night when it was decided my family would actually let me sleep after hours of catching up, I climbed up the stairs and turned the light on as I stepped through the door when it hit me.

Rose. I could smell her signature scent all through my room, I dumped my bag on the bed and could see the bed wasn't made properly; well it was made just not to Mama's standards. If Rose's scent was from when she visited while hunting me Mama would of made the bed perfect again after a week or so of no one using it. The only other reason why it would be messed up would be because someone else stayed here but that didn't explain Roses scent. I sat down on the bed trying not to think of the other reason but I knew it to be true especially when I got a whiff of smoke on the bed. I silently went down to the lounge room where Mama and Yeva were watching the last bits of a movie before also heading for bed.

"Адриан и Роза были здесь, они не были?" I said breaking the silence as I leant on the wall.

_"Adrian and Rose were here weren't they?" _

"да," Mama answered me standing and talking a few steps towards me.

_"Yes," _

"Почему вы врали?"

_"Why did you lie?"_

"Rose рассказала мне все, как вы сказали эти слова в церкви. В этот день вы назвали, Rose была и ответила она дала мне все, но просил меня не говорить вам, что она была здесь, поэтому я решил, что одно время я хотел бы солгать, но если я снова спросил я приходил чистым."

_"Rose told me everything, how you said those words in the church. That day you called, Rose was up and answered she gave it to me all but begging me not to tell you she was here, so I decided that one time I would lie but if I was asked again I would come clean."_

"Вы знаете, где она сейчас?"

_"Do you know where she is now?"_

"Нет, не долго, прежде чем вернулась она схватила свои вещи и ушел."

_"No, not long before you came back she grabbed her things and left."_

"Пожалуйста, мама мне нужно знать все."

_"Please Mama I need to know everything."_

"Я не знаю, где она, клянусь вам. . . Почему все беспокоятся о поиске ее?"

_"I don't know where she is I swear to you . . . Why is everyone worried about finding her?"_

"Опекуны поверить, что она убила королеву."

_"The guardians believe she killed the queen."_

"Она действительно мертв?"

_"She is really dead?"_

"да."

_"Yes."_

There was a long silence before Mama spoke again.

"Dimitri, Почему вы говорите, те вещи, к ней?"

_"Dimitri, why did you say those things to her?"_

"Потому что она нуждается в ком-то, лучше, любить кого-то, кто не поставил ее через то, что у меня было, когда я был стригоями."

_"Because she needs someone better, to love someone who didn't put her through what I had while I was Strigoi."_

"Мой ребенок", she said coming up and hugging me ", вы были прощены, что до преступления, даже совершенное, хотя она, возможно, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы простить тебя."

_"My baby," she said coming up and hugging me "you were forgiven for that before the crimes were even committed although she may need some time to forgive you again."_

"Спасибо, Mama" I whispered to her

_"Thank you Mama" _

"Теперь иди спать так, как ты выглядишь ты не спал дней."

_"Now go get so sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days."_

I smiled, she was always so protective,

"Спокойной ночи"

_"Goodnight"_

I said as I went back to my room and changed into some sweat pants before climbing into bed and being surrounded by my Roza, no matter what she will still be my Roza to me.

_**A/N:** I'm so sorry I have updated before now, I've got it all written down on my Ipod I just didn't know how to get it from there to you guys so now I'm going to hopefully be updating more, btw the review button is right there ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Last Kiss

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 13

_**A POV**_

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" the devil said in my ear.

"Go away Rose!"

"Get up and I will . . . For a few minutes,"

"Why is it illegal to sleep?"

"Yes Adrian you will be sent directly to jail do not pass go and do not collect $200."

"Then go away!"

"Oh look at the time Adrian its 7, which means girls and boys?"

"That we should be sleeping."

"Okay then let's go for a more direct approach," she leaned in next to my ear and whispered "Adrian Ivashkov more your butt out of bed now or it will be and extra hour every minute you are still in bed."

"Extra hour of what?"

"Me and Kolya kicking your butt in training . . . Oh look at that another hour."

"Fine fine I'm up!" I said pissed as I stood by the bed "Happy?"

"Very, now let's go!"

"What so I train in this?"

"Would you rather naked?"

"I'm sure you would." I said smirking.

"I'm sure you would like your penis cut off in the middle of the night."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Outside 10 k run." (Approx. 6.376 miles)

"Yea yea ill just put my shoes on"

5 minutes later Rose showed me some warm up stretches before we set off.

"Slow down Rose!" I yelled a few minutes later.

"Adrian, if you want to fight and survive you at least need to be able to run!" She yelled at me pissed off.

So I ended up running as fast as I could to prove her wrong, I tripped a few times but I managed it and soon enough we reached the end.

Fortunately being on the run we tried not to use my cards because they could be tracked which meant I was low on smokes so I was saving the little I had left, which left me with a heavy desparation that I battled every second and with healthier lungs, I had heard that once you stop smoking your lungs begin to heal, at this moment I would give anything for that to be true if she got me to do this every day.

I was lying on the ground trying to catch my breath when she came over and offered to help me up.

"Come on,"

"What now?"

"I'm going to teach you how to block a punch then land one,"

"Okay, hit me,"

"Okay, now follow my stance . . ."

Rose showed me how to block a punch while Kolya did sit ups and pushups waiting to be needed somewhere in the backyard.

I surprised myself by not staring at how beautiful she looked working out and how much I wanted this, to be able to protect myself.

Eventually I successfully blocked 10 punches in a row she showed me how to land one, soon after I landed one and then after I had it down pack she let Kolya and I go for it but only instructed him to punch and deflect hits anything else would simply be unfair at this point.

Soon Rose deemed me able to throw a punch a few pointers later and I counted one to Kolya which made me feel slightly better.

"How're your legs Adrian?"

"Killing me,"

"Well let's go for another 10 k and see if you can bet your last time, then me and Kolya will sit down and see if you really can heal yourself."

"Ha ha you're very funny Little Dhampir."

"You know it!" She said as we set off.

It was about 1 or 2 in the afternoon when training actually finished, and we did sit down for a few minutes but I didn't humor Rose and try it.

A few minutes later Kolya left making true on his promise to hang out with Viktoria which left me and Rose alone.

"Do you know why I didn't want to go out with you?" Rose began.

"No, not really,"

"Well one reason was, when I was at the ski lodge I was dating a guy, Mason, my best friend to distract myself from him because Dimitri was trying to protect me by getting me to be normal, go out with guys my age. Eventually Dimitri found out some info about the massacres and he told me trusting me to keep it a secret, at one point I got pissed at Dimitri and told Mason . . . That soon ended in a fight and he left . . . Soon enough he went to Spokane . . . I followed and he ended up dead," She paused for a minute "If I hadn't of stringed him along, I wouldn't of been with him, I wouldn't of told him and he wouldn't be dead . . . I just couldn't do that to you Adrian . . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand . . . You love Dimitri you always have and always will. One day I'll find a girl better than you," I said joking.

"Ass," She mumbled punching me in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for," I said smiling, pushing my luck.

"You want another one," she challenged just as my phone went off. I reached for it and read the text:

I know you are with my daughter, Adrian. I have a message for her. Meet out the back of the supermarket and make sure no one follows you especially Belikov.

I read it aloud, to her again "Let me see the number," she asked me, then comfortmed it as her dads, she had memorized it out of boredom she said, I got the feeling that wasn't the only reason.

She finally decided they would go, they walked the extremely long way to the supermarket and out back true to his word was Abe with his two guards making sure no one came out here.

"What is it old man?"

"Ambrose contacted me and wanted me to get this to you after I read it I agreed. Rose just so you know, I've got the Alchemists reporting back that you're not here and making sure they stand clear but it's a small town you're going to have to change identities and towns soon as in now. I can't hold them off much longer they are getting suspicious."

"Okay ill change my hair and stuff but we are waiting for a person to come back to town before leaving."

"I can track him down what's his name?"

"He'll be back today and we will move to Omsk."

"Well that's slightly better but for now read the note," he said before disappearing with his men.

Rose,

If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service whether they want to or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that fraction down.

However, I write to you with a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults or dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it.

-Tatiana Ivashkov

The Dragon Lives

A/N: Awesome sauce! this one is 1,280 words long, high five for me :D I'm so proud of myself!


	14. Chapter 14

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 14

Two Days Later.

"I thought you said he would be back two days ago?" I said to Kolya slightly pissed.

"He does this all the time Rose, what do you want me to tell you?"

"You need to leave Rose. If Dimitri doesn't already know you are hear it won't be long before the guardians find you." Abe said joining the conversation, the three of us and Adrian sat in the main lounge room discussing what to do now.

"Well . . . Abe how well are you connected?"

"What do you need?"

"Background on Eric Dragomir," I said, reveling the note, "Eric had another child, we have to find it."

"I'll have info in a hour or two, mean while take this," he said, handing us about 500 cash, in Russian currency enough to disguise our selves will things like new clothes and hair adjustments.

"Okay we will meet you here in two hours"

"Okay" he said as we departed to set this plan in motion.

Adrian and I set out to the local drug and grocery stores looking for changes of clothes, nothing that would stand out and hair dyes, an hour later we arrived back and began. We both had three sets of no descriptive outfits that would last and Adrian had a shaggy blond colour hair dye that I started doing explaining as I went so he could do mine later. About half an hour later his was done. Now it was my turn, we agreed to cut it short because it was one of the biggest features I had and it was almost fun, Dimitri loved my hair long so this was a bit of revenge in a twisted way but so enough it was a abstract pixie cut almost, I could see multiple things I could do with it as I walked Adrian through dying it. Mine ended up a boring sandy brown as well but it drastically changed our identities which is what we aimed for as we were finishing up and clearing everything away. Abe came busting in the door. I reacted and pulled my stake out from my jacket and almost attacked him, the fact I didn't feel nauseous stopped me from stabbing him.

"Easy, kidz, I have good news!"

"There is no official record of another child but sums of money were being made to an account in LA that bounced around until it got to San Diego."

"Wow the kid is tough to be living there."

"There's a plane boarding in Novosibirsk in a few hours so we have to move now."

"Okay," we agreed. We said our goodbyes and left with our little luggage, most of what I had initially packed was left behind as we set off back to USA.

D POV

I was talking to Vika and she let it slip, she thought Rose was staying with Nikolai, a friend. I all but demanded we went there to see her, Vika was reluctant but I could help myself I had to see her one more time, her beautiful brown eyes, silky brown hair her exotic features. I just needed one glimpse. We walked in silence to his house and she knocked on the door as I stood by and waited. Soon a boy about Viktoria's age answered. Vika tried greeting him but I interrupted there was no time for that.

"Где Rose?"

_"Where's Rose?"_

"Rose, Я не видел ее,"

_"Rose, I haven't seen her,"_

"Врешь, иначе зачем бы вы целый день внутри?" I guessed.

_"You're lying, why else would you spend all day inside_?"

"Потому что я должен ждать мой брат идиот вернуться домой, чтобы дать ему ключ от дома".

_"Because I have to wait for my idiot brother to come home to give him a key to the house."_

"Вы все еще лежит".

_"You're still lying."_

"Я не верю, что вы хотите, но это правда".

_"I'm not, believe what you want but it's the truth."_

"Dimka остановить это очевидно, что она здесь не просто оставить Колю только в порядке?"

_"Dimka stop it obvious she is not here just leave Kolya alone alright?"_

I was still fuming but I relaxed slightly not noticing how close I was to punching him.

"Мы все мисс Роза", Vika said: "Но Kolya ничего не знает".

_"We all miss Roza," Vika said" But Kolya doesn't know anything."_

"Ваше право", I said to Vika before addressing Kolya as she called him, "Мне очень жаль"

_"Your right," I said to Vika before addressing Kolya as she called him," I'm sorry,"_

I said before leaving the two alone as I felt Roza slip through my hands again.

A/N: So not quite a thousand words but I am working on giving you guys longer chapters, so can I get another review for my efforts? :)


	15. Chapter 15

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 15

San Diego. Ahhh, the sun was out as we landed in the airport, Adrian didn't look so pleased about the turn of events. In Russia it is naturally a colder place meaning the sun wasn't as blazing as now, I kept that in mind as I thought how difficult it would be with Adrian now. We exited the plane heading towards the carousals to collect our/my bag. As we stood there waiting the worst person in the world walked in, well I don't know who exactly walked in but that wasn't the problem the problem was the 50 cameras trailing behind. "Shit!" I grabbed Adrian's arm and turned to face the wall so our backs were turned "What?" he asked

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"In sorry for my inability to read your mind whites going on?"

"I'm running for killing the queen and your my associate, anyone who watches that connected to the Moroi world recognizes us we are dead."

"Oh yea, forgot about that."

"Idiot." I swore under my breath, "Just keep your head down and avoid them."

Just then the bags began to appear around the carousal and I began searching for mine trying to get out of there ASAP. I grabbed my bag and set it on the floor digging through to find some sunnies I had stashed them away thinking they would be unneeded on a plane or in San Diego. Jackpot! I through a pair to Adrian and slid them on as I grabbed my bag. We dodge a few people walked out the door a few feet from the progression. We found a taxi outside and slid in directing the driver to a hotel Abe recommended. I double checked my bag, my silver stake was still sitting there, Abe had just managed to smuggle it through customs, something I wasn't sure I wanted to know how he did it.

"That's 50 dollars," the driver said, I paid knowing Adrian kept all the Russian money while I had the American. We got out and headed inside keeping sun exposure to a minimum something I wasn't particularly enjoying but I was Adrian's unofficial official guardian so I suffered in silence.

He booked us a room while I examined the lobby looking for possible points of entry. "Hey," Adrian called to me, before heading for the elevator as I trailed along behind.

In the elevator it played music, a local radio station I guessed, playing So Insane by a group called Smash Mouth I guessed, I had heard Lissa talk about them once. "Adrian," I didn't know how to put this, "I think you should go back to court." I said in a rush.

"No. I don't care what your reasoning is, No."

"Please? Soon someone's going to notice your prolonged absence, if they haven't already and we need someone on the inside." I said hopeful.

"No,"

"Come on Adrian, you know it's for the best!"

"No." We walked out of the elevator towards our room as I continued to plead with him.

"What will make you change your mind?"

"Nothing Little Dhampir, I'm staying for good . . ." He trailed of as we walked into our room to find Sydney waiting rather impatiently for us.

"Sydney?" I asked.

"Rose, dump your stuff, we have places to be," she said as I flew into her hugging her tightly for a few seconds.

"God, I've missed you! Wait how did you get in here?"

"I knew that guy in the lobby was up to something," Adrian mumbled to himself,

She gave me a look and I immediately knew how.

"I thought you needed some help," She said handing me a note signed by Abe; I glanced over it and realized she had quoted it.

"Abe," I said, "Great." from the sounds of it Sydney was still under his command.

"Whatever you did Sydney, It sure was big to still be stuck with him," I told her.

"I'm not so sure it was worth it any more but anyway, I assume you are Adrian Ivashkov," she shot me a look,

"The one and only."

"Well since you bursting into flames isn't very conspicuous me and Rose are going to do some tracking," she said as she headed for the door not bothering to see if I followed.

"Promise me you will think about going back to court Adrian,"

"Fine, you better hurry she's not slowing down for anyone," he said as he flopped down on a couch placed in front of a TV that the hotel had provided.

"See ya," I said, as I left and jogged after Sydney waiting at the elevators.

"I'm guessing Abe encouraged the hair cut?"

"Yea," I said a little sadden by the shorter hair, I kinda missed having my long hair.

"Don't worry, it looks great," she said giving me a small smile.

"So where are we going?" I said cheering up.

"Well," she said straight back in business mood, "Abe found out she was born in San Diego Hospital, I managed to pull all births between 1996 and 1998 giving us a year's gap between when the payments started to make sure we could track her/him down. First I got rid of all visiting San Diego then checked birth certificates for Eric Dragomir, none came up even with the name changed slightly, which left me with about 30 with unknown fathers. Since you guys took so long getting here I arranged them by most looking like Eric and who had typical Moroi features, I didn't bother comparing Dhampir traits being that a Dhampir has no political input."

"So who's first?" I asked as she lead me to a nearby garage that had her car in it curtsey of Abe.

"A 15 year old by the name of Kevin Black." She handed me the stack of files she had carried out of our room.

"Why didn't you start without me?" I wondered.

"Because . . . " she mumbled to low even for me.

"Sorry what was that?" I said raising my voice.

"I don't trust any evil creatures of the night but you. . ." She said looking ashamed.

"Don't worry, I have your back" I said lightly touching her shoulder.

"What happen to the Hurricane?"

"They made me give her back," Sydney pouted.

6 hours later

"Well that was a major fail," I said sighing as we walked into our hotel room, to see Adrian lying on the couch sipping Vodka as a movie played on the TV.

I went and through myself on the bed while Sydney went and got a drink out of the fridge.

"What happened?" Adrian asked glancing at us.

"No one was related even remotely to Lissa."

"Uhuh,"

Silence

"What if Abe was wrong," I spoke out

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked

"Well its highly unlikely a Moroi could survive out here, so what if Abe needs to brush up on his researching skills?"

"Possible but what do we do know, I guess I could have a look at the paper work see if I can get anywhere. . . "

"Okay, let's get started on that. Do you have a computer or anything?"

"Yea, I'll just grab it," she said rubbing her head in exhaustion as she went to grab it, I desided to get changed into some more comfortable clothing and went over to the bed our bag when I saw a cell phone, mine. I had forgotten about it, I turned it on to see almost 50 messages from Lissa, Dimitri, Sparky and some unknowns no doubt the guardians hoping I was stupid enough to answer it.

Just as Dimitri burst through the door.

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while my school currently hates me, but to make it up I'll give you another three chapters including this one so stay tuned ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 16

D POV

I couldn't believe it, I had found her, I was standing a few feet in their room, Adrian was lying on the couch, Rose standing beside a bed and a human girl, a Alchemist I guessed, with a laptop sitting at a desk.

"Leave." Rose said, she wasn't exactly mean when she said it but I could see in her eyes she was closing up.

"I need to talk to you." I said firmly.

She didn't reply in anyway just stared me down for a few minutes before she sighed and walked toward me and pushed me slightly not enough to move me but I got the idea as she walked out the door.

We stood out in the hallway, "Please leave," she said avoiding my eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded only glancing at me, I reached out to touch her check so I could look into her eyes but she stepped away, I sighed "Yeva, she was being . . . And convinced me to find you, saying you needed my help."

She sighed, exhausted "Please, Dimitri . . . Just leave . . . Please." In that moment I saw exactly how much I had hurt her.

"Roza,"

"Don't call me that." She looked up to me, eyes blazing.

"Rose, I'm sorry, they explained everything, I'm truly sorry."

A few seconds passed before she said anything.

"Dimitri, you cannot understand the pain I felt as you said what you did, I have forgiven you for what happened before in Russia but when you said that you no longer loved me . . . " she trailed off unsure of what to said looking into my eyes.

"Goodbye Dimitri." She mumbled quickly before disappearing back into the hotel room before I could say anything.

R POV

I shut the door in his face and lent against it sliding down to the floor covering my face. I felt arms hold me and I could smell Adrian's familiar sent as he held me close as I cried into his shoulder completely broken again.

A few minutes later I went still I was pulled into Lissa head.

She was sitting in the throne room I guessed, the place was packed people everywhere arguing. Tasha had started a riot everyone was arguing over Lissa. She had been nominated by Tasha, Sparky and surprisingly Ekaterina, the queen before Tatiana who was there to oversea and perform some of the tests. The arguments consisted over whether or not Ekaterina's vote counted because she was at that point temperately queen and if Lissa was able to actually be able to be nominated since the family needed at least two living people.

"Quiet." she said firmly loud enough for nearby people to hear and soon it spread through the entire room.

"I'm pregnant, which means I can run for queen."

I could feel it in her she wanted to take it all the way; she wanted to know if she was worthy, not really to be queen but if she really was worthy to carry a name as big as hers, Dragomir. These tests were the perfect opportunity she thought.

Another fight broke out on weither she was really pregnant and weither that actually counted as a live person.

Adrian's father, Nathan stood out the front and quieted the group and agreed to let her run but he had it very clear that if the child died she would have to resign.

She agreed as she sat back down and looked to Christian asking with her eyes if she had done the right thing by announcing the pregnancy he hugged her agreeing.

I was pulled back into my head by the sound of ringing, my phone sat abandoned on the bed. I got up and cleared my voice before checking the id, Denis; I answered my voice slightly shaky.

"Denis?"

"Rose, hey um Kolya said you were back?"He said questionably since we weren't back we had left again.

"Yea, I want to join your team." I said trying to sound firm.

"Well, when are you going to be back in Russia?"

I guessed Kolya filled him in, "A few days, are you leaving again?"

"In about three days, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, bye"

"See ya," he said before disconnecting.

I rushed out the room taking the stairs down to the lobby looking for Dimitri he wasn't there or outside, I dialed his number, after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked probably not looking at the id.

"How willing are you to help?"

"Roz-Rose?"

"How willing are you to help?" I asked again.

"I will do anything you need."

"Okay come back to the hotel," I said walking back inside to the elevator.

"I'll be there in five minutes." he said before disconnecting.

Back in my room Adrian and Sydney were using the computer looking for the other sibling.

"I'm leaving." I said, taking all of Adrian's clothing out of my bag. "I'm sorry to leave like this, Dimitri will be here in five to help you guys."

"Rose you can't leave now!" Sydney said, I could see she didn't want to be left alone with Adrian and then later Dimitri will be joining them.

I went over to Sydney and whispered in her ear "If I didn't think these guys could protect you I wouldn't leave." I stepped back and continued on with my packing, explaining as I went.

"Lissa pregnant and has a heir to the Dragomir line, which is why we were looking for the sibling. Now that she's pregnant this isn't an urgent matter anymore and I feel selfish involving myself they are after me not you two, you guys when you can die in the cross fire," I hugged both of them whispering "Goodbye" as I did.

I found the letter from Tatiana and left it on the table before giving them a small smile and heading off to the airport again.

A/N: Yay! I have seven reviews thank you, 101998, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04, sunayna4sho, DarkSunshine24! Thank you so much :)


	17. Chapter 17

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 17

Adrian and I weren't so lucky on our way out to the hotel, the cameras and papperatiz where following the wolf guy off of Twilight and eventually word must have gotten around to the guardians because as soon as I stepped through the doors I saw two guardians talking to staff at a desk not 10 meters from me (approx 10 yards, I think) thankfully I knew the toilets where off to the side and I made a beeline for them to hide out for the next 5 or 10 minutes unfortunately karma wasn't my friend today, well it never was but this was just downright cruel.

I ran into Alberta, she had just did a quick check of the toilets to see if I was there, covering all their bases, I couldn't be missed.

I had my sunnys on as I was walking in and had walked into her, she didn't recognize me as she apologized but I just ignored her knowing she would recognize my voice. I honestly didn't know how I was thinking I was going to get past her; she was basically a mother to me. Like I said, karma is a bitch.

As I tried to walk around her she grabbed my arms and moved my sunnys, "Rose," she gasped unbelieving. I had hoped that her surprise would weaken her but apparently it only made her hold on stronger. I was about to start kicking my way away without attracting the attention of the other guardians but they had become suspicious of Alberta's prolonged absence and rounded the corner and grabbed me by the arms surprising me as they all but handcuffed me as they then proceeded to drag me as I kicked and fought my way away I did get some people's attention but they just assumed they where the police. Idiots. I thought, once inside the car I knew I had no hope now, they weren't going to let me go ever again.

I didn't say anything as they drove to a hotel they were going to use as a base headquarters type think but that was a moot point now.

I only asked one question "How did you find me?"

Alberta sighed after the other two guardians I didn't know ignored me, "We had some suspicions of some people, you and Adrian, traveling in from Russia then when Dimitri followed a few days later when he said he was spending the next month in Russia gave Hans reason to suspect you guys and it was the only lead we had."

We drove the rest of the way in silence and eventually we reached our destination, it was a nice hotel, one that didn't ask questions as they dragged me up to the room, where they did have handcuffs that they used to chain me to one of the two double beds in the room. Alberta instructed the two other guys Blake and Kim I heard to track Dimitri's cell phone and to see if they could find Adrian's as she called Hans for an update. Karma is a bitch.

A/N: Just a small one to finish off, would have been longer if I didn't have my little sister and her friend hanging around annoying the crap outta me, and on that bombshell Goodnight!

(Review if you recognize it :))


	18. Chapter 18

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 18

Court. Not only was I caught but I was back in Court, English is the stupidest language ever. Alberta had tracked Dimitri's cell phone and found out that the hotel where we were staying and picked Adrian up and probably strongly suggested Sydney and Dimitri come as well. Adrian was arrested for harboring a criminal or something like that but they probably just wanted to keep an eye on him in case he got up to something.

They dragged us to the guardians headquarters or just another conference room as I knew it, we were seated on one side on the table, I had hardly sleep in the last few days and felt like I was about to drop dead from exhaustion. I found it odd that Sydney was treated with care; she was put in another room leaving me, Dimitri and Adrian alone, but then they probably didn't want her having a break down from being around all the 'creatures of the night', probably not true but it was the only thing I could think off.

We sat there in complete awkward silence as we waited for someone to come in and start terrorizing us. At least an hour later Hans walked in followed by Ekaterina and a few other guardians Alberta among them. Ekaterina sat in front of the three of us and Albert placed a folder in front of her before resuming her place next to Hans standing behind Ekaterina while the other guardians stood around the room, blocking the entrances.

"You must be Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway?" Ekaterina said looking directly at me, I found it interesting that she called me guardian; I thought my title was lost somewhere in the last year or so.

I didn't reply I decided never to speak again so I would never be able to stick my foot in it.

She sighed, "Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" she said addressing him.

"Yes." he replied.

"So that leaves you being Lord Adrian Ivashkov."

"Yep." he said popping the p.

"Well Rose, running was a good idea if you were going to be convicted of the crime of treason. We have the evidence and the murder of the queen, Natasha Ozera was the murderer, you weren't even a suspect. The guardians were coming to get you for a mission, but you decided to run making an inconvenience for everyone." she looked through the file and pulled out a picture placing it down in front of me, waiting for my reaction. I glanced down but had to do a double take, it was a picture of the college Lissa and I went to in Portland.

"You would think that the Queen would be the most powerful and doesn't bow to anyone, you would be wrong." She stood to address the guardians, "You all may leave," they all blindly followed orders all leaving except for Alberta and Hans who took up positions around the room, as Ekaterina sat back down, I had to say she was tough for a person 100+ years old.

"There is a power above all Moroi who has decided long ago that a Dragomir should once again be ruler of the Moroi and Dhampir world. She waited for the right Dragomir to come along always ensure that the bloodline continued until Princess Vasilisa was born, she casted a spell causing Eric Dragomir to fall into love with a woman she deemed fit the criteria needed to carry on the name as insurance in case the rest of the family was wiped out before Vasilisa came of age. Eventually they had an affair, they had a child, Zoe and the mother kept her hidden with another family, except we cannot get the child back, the family is some Alchemists. I know it sounds cruel and heartless but Zoe was conceived only for the purpose of being a back up Dragomir in case the rest of the family died. She was given a gift of morality which in turn ended up giving her a very high IQ, she is 15 and currently at a college in Portland," she said gesturing to the pictures before pulling out another one of a 15 year old with blonde wavy hair and eyes the same shade as Lissa's, "This is Zoe and we need you along with Guardian Belikov and Lord Ivashkov's help to bring her back."

"Yes," Dimitri replied

"I don't know how I'll help but yes anyway," Adrian said

I don't know why all of a sudden I snapped I was sick and tired of all the politics and secrets in the Moroi world.

"No." I heard myself say. I could feel everyone's stares on me but I continued to stare straight ahead guardian mask on.

"Well then Guardian Hathaway you are dismissed." Ekaterina replied

With than done I headed to my old room in hopes my bag was dumped there, unfortunately that meant I had to walk across court in the most popular places anyway I went. I kept my head low and flip the hood of my jumper over hoping no one would recognize me and word got around to Lissa knowing she would go hysterical.

I silently slipped up the stairs and onto my floor heading for my door and thankfully karma was on my side I grabbed a spare key from a hiding spot I had because I knew eventually I would lose my key. I opened the door but something didn't feel right I had a feeling the door wasn't locked. I was so sure as I left the last time I absent mindedly locked the door and nobody else knew where the keys where, hell I didn't even know where they were half the time.

I stepped inside and swept my entire apartment and nothing, there was absolutely nothing wrong, I shrugged it off as I sat on my bed, kinda shocked at how much had happened in the last few days. I was lost in thought when I heard knocking on the door; I walked over and looked through the hole, Dimitri. I sighed and opened the door a little bit before letting it swing open as I sat back on my bed, I knew this conversation was going to happen eventually.

Dimitri walled in shutting the door behind him as he did, when I didn't say anything just stared at the ground he sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Why did you say no? This is your type of thing."

I opened my mouth trying to think of a way to explain it but there was no way.

"Roza," he said walking over to sit next to me "Please, don't lock me out again."

"I can't," I mumbled drawing my legs up to my chest to wrap my arms around them so he didn't see how much his presence affected me. He gentle moved my head around so he could see my eyes, but it hurt too much to look at him so I opted to looking at a spot over his shoulder at the desk.

"Please look at me," he whispered trying to look into my eyes. I continued to ignore his request and he opted for a different way to get my attention, he kissed me, it was sweet and I could feel his desperation to have me with him.

I pulled away and moved a few feet away so my back was to him, I couldn't look at him.

"I gave you everything Dimitri," I said my voice quiet but firm "I had to make a choice, You or Lissa, I chose you, almost ruining my friendship with Lissa and everyone else I knew to go after you, to save your soul and then after months I found a way to bring you back to me but you don't want my love anymore. After all the work I did you thought Lissa was your savior, you thought Lissa was more important than me." I let my words hang in the room for a few seconds as I turned around and looked at him.

"I have forgiven you," I said my voice now strong and sure," For what happened when you where in Russia and right after you where changed, I can understand some of your choices then, but I will never forgive you after you told me your love has faded." I said before leaving the room.

D POV

In that moment as she walked away out of my life did I realize how much I really had hurt her. I saw her eyes, there was nothing but pain.

I knew she would be pissed If I was still here when she came back so I stood up and left and started wondering around court, eventually I stopped in front of the church and all of what was said between us can rushing back, especially my words.

Love Fades. Mine Has.

I could not have stuffed this up more even if I tried.

R POV

I sat inside the church, in the exact same spot as when he said those words. I could remember exactly how it felt when he crushed the little hope that I had left. I had tried so hard to stop myself but soon a steady stream of tears started, I scrowed myself to stop and soon enough I did before I curled up on my side thinking trying to piece my life back together bit by bit. Soon I decided I couldn't stay here, I had been avoiding Lissa not really wanting that conversation and I knew, I had a feeling in the bottom of my stomach, no matter where I went I would always be reminded of him, I just prayed that I would eventually forget our Last Kiss.

D POV

I walked into the church still thinking about Roza and how much I had messed all of this up, I just needed one chance to say goodbye, my heart was yelling at me not to do it not to let her slip, but there comes a point where you can't hold on anymore, especially if she couldn't look at me without feeling pain. I went to sit in the back when I heard something, I looked around, no one else was in the church. I followed the noise a few rows down Roza was asleep mumbling looking so peaceful. I silently picked her up and carried her back to her room, she steered a few times but didn't wake. I silently took her shoes off and laid her under the covers I found a piece of paper on her desk and wrote a note before I was forced to walk out of her life.

_**A/N:** I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this a few days ago . . . But it makes sense so far so it's all good :) And thankyou to all the other people reading this you are awesome :) :)_

_**SecretAgentS13:** Thankyou :) After I googled writers block and figured out what it was my first thought was That won't happen, I'll just get to lazy to write it :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 19

I'm sorry Roza  
-D

I had woken up back in my bed disorientated as to where I was and how I had gotten back here until I read his note and it all made sense I wanted to be in his arms again feeling him holding me, protecting me, but I would never again and I knew soon enough I wouldn't crave the feeling of wanting to be with him.

I had decided I was going to leave and I was sticking by that idea. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself, my eyes were red and puffy and my head was a mess, altogether I looked like crap. I cleaned myself up making myself presentable as I looked in the mirror at myself I felt a weight lift of my shoulders I had said what was needed to Dimitri and now I was ready to move on, I looked confident.

I headed down to a shop in court that was selling food, I grabbed two potato cakes and sat outside at a steal table eating as I watched everyone walk by, I had the occasional person whisper as they walked by but I ignored them they could all just get other themselves.

After finished I walked back to my room packing my bag adding the things that I couldn't take the first time pictures, memories, the few CDs I owned along with a portable CD player Lissa bought for me when we were on the run. I had filled up my small overnighter bag when Lissa burst in the room flying over crushing me in a hug.

"Where have you been?!"

"You know around," I said

"When were you going to tell me you were back? I've missed you like crazy!" she said as she pulled back from her massive huge, her mind a jumble.

"Um . . . I'm leaving again so I didn't want to make a huge ordeal . . ." I trailed of feeling awkward as I told her.

"What?! You can't leave your my best friend and soon to be head guardian!" she said excited about the last bit, but something changed and I could no longer be her guardian, I couldn't picture myself being anyone's guardian.

"I'm sorry but I just can't, okay?"

"What, y-your actually leaving me and Dimitri, or is he leaving as well?"

"Dimitri is staying but I have to go, I can't stay, Liss." she was speechless at that, which just made me feel worse. I couldn't bare to look at her so I continued packing avoiding her eyes.

"Oh my god," she mumbled looking around the room, not much was left I just needed to do a quick sweep and I would be finished packing.

It was silent neither of us knowing what to say, I was supposed to be her guardian but I was leaving, again. After a few minutes of silence she quietly turned and left. I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialed Denis's number.

"Hey, Rose are you coming or are you just going to leave us hanging?"

"Yea I'm coming, I'm sorry for the delay I'll be there in 24 hours."

"We'll be here." he said hanging up.

I disconnected and stared at my phone needing a few minutes to collect myself, eventually I got up the guts and I walked out leaving my old life behind ready for a new start.

_**A/N:**__ I have a short story posted Forever and Always, I heard the song and after I stopped crying I thought of a story to go with it, please read it and tell me what you think!_


	20. Chapter 20

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 20

2 years later

"Hey Rose, move your feet you're making it too easy for me!"

"Oh yea? Try this!" I said as I gave it all I had sparring against Jacob a member of our team. We found him fighting a Strigoi and doing a fair job of it as well, he took three down single handedly and bet the crap out of us thinking we were Strigoi. I tackled him to the ground, which winded him for a few seconds, but that was all I needed. I used my legs and my weight against him straddling him so he couldn't move as I pressed my stake over his heart. "Ha!" I said rubbing it in I had just killed him.

"Nice body Rose can I have a piece?" I was wearing leggings which from where Lev was working out gave him a great view if my butt.

"Mmm I like having some Russian now and again."

"Come on you want it."

"I do but I like some Australian every now and again as well." I ducked down and kissed Jacob on the cheek lightly teasing both of them.

Jacob was Australia and grew up in a tiny town somewhere in South Australia I think he had said, he had green eyes and blonde hair that occasionally fell into his face, he was cute and we had grown as close as what me and Mason had, but we never would go out with each other.

"Aw don't be like that Rose!" Lev said complaining as I climbed off of Jacob.

"Hey, what can I say," Jacob said," I'm just simply better looking."

I walked over to my drink bottle taking a quick drink before sitting down listening to the guys Denis, Lev, Artur and Jacob playfully bickering, when I first came to Russia there was another girl in the group but not long as I left she died in a particularly bad battle I don't think I would even be able to survive if I was in her situation, the guys were all lucky that they survived.

I looked at my hands they were bruised and battered from the fight, but that wasn't what had gotten me feeling so down, it was Masons funeral tomorrow.

Jacob came over and draped an arm over my shoulder. "It's not your fault Rose." he said holding me.

"I know," I sighed; I had told all my team about my life and what I went through and they told me theirs, "I just wish I could spend more time with him, I miss him like crazy."

"A few more hours and we will be out of here and headed for St Dracula's." he said and I smiled, Jacob was convinced that they may as well call St Vladimir's St Dracula, equally scary just hearing someone being called Saint Dracula was more amusing.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Look you guys I got a smile! She smiled at me!" he changed his voice to sound high pitch like he was in love."We are going to get married have children," he sighed," And they are going to be just as beautiful as her, and we are going to live happily ever after," he said sighing dramatically, I lightly shoved him, still smiling as we headed back to our apartment about 100 meters away (109 yards), very convenient for a group or Rogue hunters.

I headed for a shower and when I got in I was sucked into Lissa's head she had had her baby a little girl, Alisha and had become queen. She was by Christians side as they sat in a hospital room with five other guardians crammed in there Eddie and Dimitri among them, Christian had wanted to go back to St Vlad's for Masons funeral as well and on the way there someone had poisoned Alisha trying to pull Lissa from being queen since the two people in the rulers family was still in place. Lissa was stunned by what had happened she had a 50/50 chance of survival and they wanted her monitored closely.

"Lissa," Eddie said stepping forward he had become her head guardian in my absence, "I don't know how to tell you this but, I'll just out right say it, you have a iliegitament sister and we need you approval to go ahead with the mission so then with a bigger Dragomir family it will be less likely Alisha will be attacked again."

"Wait what?! I don't have a sister!" she didn't really hear anything other than having a sister, the darkness was seriously getting to her at this point and she was pissed off enough to bite his head off, I sighed and took some darkness trying to give each other a equal load, thankfully it calmed her down a little not enough for anyone to notice, thankfully Adrian wasn't in the room so he couldn't witness I was here or what I had done.

"Can everyone please leave?" she said sounding tired but the guardians still filed out of the room while Eddie stayed and Dimitri lingered at the door.

"Yes Dimitri?" Lissa asked sounding tired.

"Just after Rose was brought back after she was wrongly convicted, Adrian, Rose and I were taken to Ekaterina and where meant to go on a mission looking for her, but Rose didn't go and then the mission was suddenly stopped," that must have been the mysterious power someone had over Ekaterina, they must have stopped it, "We where suppose to be looking for a person believed to be your sister. Zoe."

"Fine, do the mission." Eddie nodded before stepping outside with Dimitri giving Lissa and Christian some time with their daughter, she was pushing the thoughts of Zoe to the back of her mind just wanting to concentrate on her daughter/

I snapped out of her, the water had suddenly gone cold, the downside to living with four guys.

"Oi! Give me my water back!"

"Come on Rose! Share!" I heard Denis joke back.

"You know you want some!" I heard Art answer back suggestively.

They had given my water back so I decided to quickly finish my shower before they took all the water, knowing them.

In 12 hours we were going to be in America, 12 hours I would see Mase, and possibly Lissa and Dimitri, Jake gave me a reassuring hug from before helped, it was going to be alright. . . I hoped.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner but I got sick and even thinking hurt, which meant school was crap and tired me out to much to even think about writing but finally I'm back! Still sick, but it's Father's Day, so it's going to be a nice relaxing Sunday perfect for more updates :D


	21. Chapter 21

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 21

Home. I thought smiling, taking a deep breath. We were at the airport, it was only an hour away from St Vlad's and I couldn't help but have a goofy smile on my face the entire time. Soon the gates appeared in the horizon looming over us yet my heart did a flip seeing them we were so close. At the gate there were two guards on duty, I didn't know them they were there to replace the ones lost in the battle five years ago. They soon verified that we were about to kill anyone, well anyone living at least.

Jacob was the designated driver, I don't know why he was chosen because "apparently" we drive on the wrong side of the road.

He drove up to the main office to find somewhere for us to stay, they headed inside as I wondered of lost in memories. The bench that I had broken which Dimitri then carried me shirtless, the gym where we shared all our heated moments, the cabin, and finally I found Mase his grave had leaves blown in the path. I cleared them away sitting cross legged pressing a hand onto he ground where his body lay as I opened myself up to him, forcing them to come through the wards, I had done it before at court.

Before long he was standing in front of me smiling, he came over and sat in front of me, "Hey Rose." he said touching my hand.

Every night in Russia we went out hunting not leaving until we had freed at least one soul sometimes up to three at a time, usually we were forced to torture them and found nests of Strigoi usually very expensive which is where our funding came from. But there was a after affect I didn't really enjoy, I was closer to the dead then any one had ever been, now they could talk freely with me and sometimes when I was close enough I could bring them back for brief periods of time, like right now, that was one experience I really wanted to forget.

I felt elated, being at his grave he was actual matter in front of me, I through myself at him, I had missed him like crazy. I felt sad tho as I realized he was still 17 and I was now 23. I relaxed into his arms and we sat leaning against his headstone talking, I regularly talked to him, seeing ghost regularly lessed the migrants I got down to headaches I could ignore.

"Rose," he said after we had lapsed into silence, "You should forgive him."

I was glad his grave was at the back of the cemetery, It didn't seem likely anyone would hear us as we talked and hopefully no one we would recognize.

"I have but I have gotten over him Mase."

"He really does love you."

"I saw you after I died how much you endured, years ago you were making a point now you're just being stubborn. Dimitri is just as crushed as you were after he said that, he did it to protect you."

"I don't needed protecting, who would he be protecting me from?"

"Him."

I stayed quiet my heart was telling me to forgive him then it was saying that I should hate him, I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, it was getting harder and harder to keep him here and stay awake.

"I don't know," I mumbled, drifting off "I love him, but I'm no longer in love with him"

"You know what you have to do." he gentle laid me on the ground as he disappeared just before lightly kissing my forehead.

I felt arms encircle me and so I could smell Jakes familiar scent he must have gotten worried and gone looking for me I thought vaguely as I rested my head against his chest, his heartbeat was smooth and steady and so I fell asleep listening to it.

J POV

Rose had never been gone this long so I went out looking for her the others just assumed she had fallen asleep somewhere. I eventually found her by Masons grave curled up, she was sleeping peacefully unaware that it was raining and slowly become heavier, I picked her up and carried her back to our room, the guys helped me check her making sure she wasn't hurt before we changed her and laided her in her bed. We hoped she wouldn't get pissed we changed her, she changed in front of us all the time that it wasn't a issue anymore or we hoped it wasn't. I stood next to her bed for a few minutes smiling she was so beautiful, I loved her, but I knew she didn't love me, so I kept my feelings surprised , I just hoped one day she would feel the same way about me.

E POV

I left Dimitri in charge going to meet up with Alberta, she was still the head guardian, so I needed to talk to her and consider the guardians that could be used on the mission. The queens royal guardians were here with Lissa, they were the best of the best meaning if somewhere to be taken on the mission we would have to find more to replace them. After hours of debating, a kind way of saying what we were actually doing (not that way! For all the dirty minded people like my friends) we finally agreed on leaving the guards who were on their shift tomorrow morning and getting all other guardians on campus to report to the conference room to see who was willing or available to perform this mission.

Alberta then found an old speaker system that still worked and announced the details on the mission while I made photocopies of a brief note included all the details and posted them around campus hoping we could pull this off.

A/N: It's school holidays! So I have two more weeks to update to you guys and then it might slow down because round 4 will start yay *sarcasm* but I just wanted to know one thing does the academy have a wall around it? Because they have the gate out front but they kind of suggest there isn't one there in Shadow Kissed when the say about running back to the wards which I kind of implies that either there isn't a wall there or there's just a random hole which wouldn't be very helpful against Strigoi. Any theories?


	22. Chapter 22

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 22

God I thought as I groggily sat up, my head was spinning and my body ached all over, after managing to orientate myself, figuring out I was in our room the school had given us, I managed to stumble into the kitchen in desperate need of a drink. Soon my head stopped spinning and I noticed a note left on the counter it read:

Guardian meeting  
7am 20/8/12  
Conference Room 1

Underneath I deduced Denis had written:

Be there!

I glanced at the clock 7:34 a nearby clock read.

I stumbled back into my room slowly getting ready not really wanting to be at that meeting, I undressed from what Jake had left me in, if he had taken of the last layer of clothing I was tempted to kill him but he hadn't so he was in the clear for now. I found my leather jackets some jeans and a shirt to get changed into before putting on my make up to hide the bags under my eyes coupled with my sunnies to block the sun from making my headache worse.

I headed across campus towards the conference rooms, thankfully it was class time and everyone was being good little boys and girls and were currently in class which meant no stares or whispers just utter blissful silence.

I found my way to the conference room and took a deep breath I was going to need it, before I swung the door open and stepped inside, I scanned the room smirking and holding my head a bit higher. Looking around the room I saw guardians standing and a few sitting around a large table with Eddie at the head.

"Oh please don't stop on my account, you guys all obviously missed me," I said into the dead silent room as I went and sat down it a chair near all of my boys, making a huge show of laying my feet on the table and resting my hands comfortably on my stomach. Eddies eyes were huge as he looked at me stunned but soon he regained his composure.

"As I was saying," Eddie shot me a look, "All of you have volunteered for this job and so we need to test your skills starting in five minutes," Eddie said.

"Seriously?" I asked, "You guys have been here for almost a complete hour and all you have done is figure out who wants to go on this mission?" I said looking around the room; I spotted Dimitri around the room along with Stan. Wow hopefully he isn't going.

"Your friends here threaten to kill Lissa and Alexia, they managed to take Dimitri, Brad and Daniel out so we decided it was in our best interests to wait for this 'someone' to show up." he said.

I all but laughed, "And you actually believed these guys?"

No one answered me "Good job." I said smiling as I gave each of them a high five.

"So Rose do you volunteer for this job? Or are you going to just sit there making jokes?" Stan asked.

"Hell yeah! Killing Strigoi never hurt anyone." I said, ignoring the little slip I had made. "So just wondering who's guarding Lissa?" I had deduced at least 6 of her guardians were here in the meeting just as a wave of nausea hit me and I quickly stood up drawing my stake my boys followed suit handing out microphone amongst our group I quickly put mine on as Mason appeared "How many?" I demanded "At least fifty they headed for Lissa."

"Strigoi on campus they are headed for Lissa," I said mainly to my group but Eddie head and we all rusted to the hospital, they had left their queen unprotected with Strigoi powering around. I felt the nausea increase as we reached the main doors, I pulled my boys away in a longer but Strigoi free path. We rushed into the hospital I found Lissa and her guards and ready them for the attract telling my boys to split up and kill as many of the buggers as they could as a _group_ I said firmly knowing I would lose them if they didn't. By now I had lost my sunnies and Lissa was desperately trying to ask me questions, I shushed her as Christian walked in "Rose!?" he exclaimed.

"How long can you use you element for?"

"Is it really you?"

"Damn it Christian! How long?" I demanded walking towards him rage all over my face.

"I don't know, a hour or two depends what I'm doing,"

"Okay this is how it's going to work Christian and I are going to take Lissa somewhere and all you guys, stay here and protect Alexia, do not leave you post for any reason, stay quiet and if they come in here kill them but if you leave this room I will kill you." I said pointing my stake at each of them.

"We can't let you take her." one of the guardians said. I held my stake over his heart.

"Do not tempt me." I said as harshly as I could before ushering both of them out, "Okay Christian, like old times?"

"Like old times," He smirked agreeing.

"Where are they?" I asked over the microphone.

"Everywhere." I hot a broken response on the other end.

"Are they at the church?"

"No not yet we are waiting outside for you."

"Come on," I said leading Lissa and Christian to the church thankfully he was right there was only the odd Strigoi or two which me and Christian dealt with. We got to the church and I told Christian to stay inside and warn any guardians inside okay you guys stay here make sure they don't get to her, me and Jacob are going to help.

We retraced our steps heading back to the hospital where there was a huge battle one we were losing, we immediately jumped in taking down as many Strigoi as we could, soon it all became a blur, we moved from building to building giving everyone the best chance of survival. Soon we had made our way around campus and back to the church, so far I didn't know anyone who had died which I was thankful for Lissa soon returned to her daughters side and the entire school was brought into the gym where Eddie explain everything that had happen just as the building caught on fire.

A/N: Does anyone like this story anymore?


	23. Chapter 23

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 23

(When I describe the gym, I image the one at my high school which is big enough for a basketball court and doesn't have any proper windows just a kind of mesh stuff that has started to rush and peal off)

We cannot catch a break I thought, we immediately started usuring everyone out of the hall to find lines and lines of Strigoi waiting, immediately all the guardians jumped into action outside taking down as many Strigoi as they could. I jumped up on to the make shift stage they had and took the microphone from Eddie

"Everyone calm down," I said gently calming a few down, "Okay here's how this is going to happen, novices line up on the inside on the doors stakes will come around to you, only want until a Strigoi comes to you do NOT go outside, all the moroi with abilities meet me at the back of the gym in groups on your different elements," I said and thankfully some followed my instructions and urged the rest to do so, I left the microphone on the stand and turned to Eddie

"Quickly get any weapons out to the novices as you can, stay by anyone who might need some help."

"I hope this plan of yours works Rose,"

"Mine always do," I said smiling before heading over to where the moroi where gathering

"Alright!" I called out, the building was starting to fall in on us and I desperately needed there help thankfully the different element teachers joined us.

"Fire users! Do whatever you need to, to slow the fire down your teachers will help you! Air users! Use your abilities to try and drag the air away from the fires it will smother it! Water users! Work together put balls of water together and dump them on some of the smaller fires! Earth users! Use your powers to strengthen the beams! Anyone here opposed to using your powers remember you could be the reason everyone dies here tonight! Get to it!" I stepped aside looking for the earth user teacher, eventually I had found her, Miss Ingall, she had just finished teaching her group something's they could do to help, allot were just standing around doing nothing to many for my liking.

"Which one not doing anything is the strongest?" I asked her,

"The one of the edge, shortest and has brown hair her name is Dawn" the teacher said absent mindedly, I walked over to her

"Hey Dawn," I said, "I need your help," she obeyed silently, I lead her to one of the main doors , around the novices before I drew my stake, "The school is depending on you to do this task, okay, I'm going to take you outside, I will defend you. You will not get hurt I promise you but once we are outside I want you to use your ability to raise the earth blocking the entrance inside, trust me on this you can do this," I said trying to avoid any problems she might have with doing this,

"But, I'm not strong enough, I won't be any help," she said kind of shyly, making excuses.

"Miss Ingall said you were the strongest she has ever seen, you can do this okay now are you ready?" slight variation of the truth but she needed to hear it, and I was beginning to lose my patience, this needed to be done 10 minutes ago.

"Okay," she said not completely sure.

I opened the door slowly with Dawn positioned behind me, the Strigoi were about 5 meters away giving enough room for us to step outside, my group immediately found me and slowly they made their way over to us so they stood in a semi circle around us

"I can do this," I heard Dawn repeat to herself, she was raising blocks of earth before they dropped as she tried to accomplish the mission thankfully my boys were able to keep them away.

"Okay Dawn try something else," I turned to address them all "We are going to retreat inside the guardians are winning out here, as soon as we get back inside," I turned back to Dawn," I want you to do what you were just doing, make all the dirt you can be stuffed in front of the door okay?"

"Okay." they all agreed and we slowly retreated before we all ducked back inside and Dawn rose the ground blocking the entrance, before I slammed the door shut,

"Awesome job, Dawn," I said giving her a quick hug hoping it would relax her a little, "Come on we need to do that to the one door left," I said, it was a small side door of to the side, it was being banged on excessively and we got there just before it was thrown open and Strigoi come flooding in, I kept the novices and Dawn back knowing the novices would want a piece of the action, I caught Jacobs eye in between fights as they pushed the Strigoi back outside he nodded and I knew what to do, we had to lock them out even though the guardians where losing this battle. _They Come First._

"Okay," I addressed Dawn she had gone wide eyed at seeing the Strigoi up close, "You can do this, just do what you were doing before, okay?"

"Okay." she said taking a breath before raising her hands to begin again a few minutes later they were effectively shut up as she sagged against me, fortunately the windows were high up on the walls so not many Strigoi could get in but I was needed outside.

"Come on Dawn," I said taking here back to the group of Moroi, I got her to sit down with some others before looking around, there was one open window on the wall near where my team was fighting, I staked the stage up as far as I could before jumping for the ledge and pulling myself though, I was only a few meters above ground and no Strigoi were around so I jumped and rolled as I hit the ground, thankfully it didn't do much damage as I picked myself up and found my stake that I had thrown thru the window before.

I silently walked around the corner, bingo I thought the fight was still going and they were winning so far about 20 guardians onto their 4, I came up behind and stabbed one in that back that was getting pushed to the back of the group, that attracted the attention of a Strigoi nearby and he whipped around to face me fangs bared, when he was set alight. Christian. I thought before I stabbed him and he fell to the ground.

"Thought you needed me, no one even you can win a fight without me," he said cockily..

"Missed you too Christian." I said, we all snuck around the side off the building, not very sneaky may I say, and found the other group of Strigoi. The guardians where losing badly, immediately we began fighting, Christian and I. We took them down in no time, Christian setting them alight and me staking them with the odd punch and kick her, luckily most of them had the fire to worry about instead of us, the perfect battle.

After the last Strigoi was killed, the guardians left made an agreement some went for added protection on Lissa while the last few headed of to kill any left behind which left me and Chrisitan to deal with the royals.

"Here, stake any that come back and don't exhaust yourself using your power if any come by Fire Crotch," I said winking before climbing up the wall using every little crake I could to get on top, I wasn't so sure I should be walking on the roof with how fragile it would be after the fire.

I made my way to the nearest window and kick in the window before sliding in and rolling as I hit the ground. Everyone stared at me hoping I wasn't Strigoi and a few novices had a o at me, quiet unsuccessfully but good considering the differences. I spotted Dawn and slowly made my way over.

"Hey," I said softly to Dawn as whispered slowly picked up around us, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, do you need me again?" she asked sounding exhausted but strong.

"Yeah, but only if you're up to it, I would not mind if we left him out there might teach him some manners." I said smiling before standing and extending a hand, "But my best friend might kill me if I left her boyfriend out there to die," Eventually Dawn cracked a smile as we picked out way back over to the door. Some novices took a step back as I opened the door, the whole school was watching.

"I'm right here if you get to tired," I said.

She nodded before raising her hands and I saw how much it took out of her, she closed her eyes with her hands still raised and her forehead began to furrow and slowly the earth slowly molded back into the ground to reveal Christian standing there looking quiet bored.

"Damn it!" I said smiling, "He didn't die," I smiled at my attempt at a joke.

He rolled his eyes at me before stepping inside as I took care of Dawn I helped her back to her group of friends and headed back to the front to talk to Eddie and Christian; they were discussing why he was there. They heard a commotion, and after it didn't stop they decided that Lissa's guardians should stay with her and that Christian should see what was going on.

I eventually heard over the radio that Jacob confirmed no more Strigoi were on campus and they wanted to get the teachers out there to put the wards up immediately, we finally agreed Christian and Eddie should head out to the boundary with the teachers. About an hour later everyone had gathered back in the gyms all the guardians standing around guarding while we decided what to do next, it was about midnight so we decided to send each grade out back to their dorms with two guardians to make sure they got there and stayed there, the school was in a semi-lock down mode and we didn't really want anyone wandering off. A few hours later the gym had been emptied and the rest of us started a cleanup, well we placed the bodies of the dead in rows in the gym under sheets a total of 10 guardians, 6 moroi and 4 Dhampirs died, a big blow to our school, I absently noticed that Dimitri wasn't dead which gave me a small smile before I was called off for something else, eventually Eddie pulled me aside.

"Come on," he said leading me away somewhere, "You're finished here."

"What? Eddie there's things to do, I need-" I said trying to walk of,

"You need to get some sleep,"

"I'm fine,"

"Rose," he said stopping to look me in the eye, "You are exhausted, you are going to bed whether you like it or not,"

After plenty of grumbling and complaining I agreed as Eddie lead me to my temporary room on campus, where I just stripped down to my t-shirt and undies and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_**A/N: Thank you to royp159 who reviewed which one reminded I had a story on her and two to continue writing, thank you, I will try and get the last few chapters up sometime this week or next.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 24

_**Previously**_

I eventually heard over the radio that Jacob confirmed no more Strigoi were on campus and they wanted to get the teachers out there to put the wards up immediately, we finally agreed Christian and Eddie should head out to the boundary with the teachers. About an hour later everyone had gathered back in the gyms all the guardians standing around guarding while we decided what to do next, it was about midnight so we decided to send each grade out back to their dorms with two guardians to make sure they got there and stayed there, the school was in a semi-lock down mode and we didn't really want anyone wandering off. A few hours later the gym had been emptied and the rest of us started a cleanup, well we placed the bodies of the dead in rows in the gym under sheets a total of 10 guardians, 6 moroi and 4 Dhampirs died, a big blow to our school, I absently noticed that Dimitri wasn't dead which gave me a small smile before I was called off for something else, eventually Eddie pulled me aside.

"Come on," he said leading me away somewhere, "You're finished here."

"What? Eddie there's things to do, I need-" I said trying to walk of,

"You need to get some sleep,"

"I'm fine,"

"Rose," he said stopping to look me in the eye, "You are exhausted, you are going to bed whether you like it or not,"

After plenty of grumbling and complaining I agreed as Eddie lead me to my temporary room on campus, where I just stripped down to my t-shirt and undies and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_**Now**_

"Hey Rose," I heard someone mumble in my ear waking me up.

"Rosie," they called again.

"What?" I managed to mumble out sounding more like a grunt than a word but hey what can I say? That idiot woke me up.

"You need to get up, now." I blearily opened my eyes and saw Denis's face inches in front of mine.

I cleared my voice, "Why?" this time it almost sounded like a word.

"Eddie needs only about 10 people I think for this mission and at least 20 have volunteered which means we have tryouts."

"I'll be there," I said as I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Uh no you won't with that attitude it starts in about 10 minutes."

I grumbled but managed to drag myself out of bed; I was still asleep but managed to get ready in some workout clothes. I thought why in hell I was doing this, I refused the first time and I wanted to refuse again, I didn't want to ruin someone's life like this but I felt compelled to like I was responsible to, I didn't know why but I had too.

We were entering the gym just as they had finished some warm ups and were going to begin a sparring competition. More than 20 showed up so we had a few rounds with Eddie making sure everything work and that these people were able to complete this mission with all guardians left alive.

A few rounds later and I was still in along with my group, one more round and the top ten will be left.

"Alright," Eddie called out, shutting everyone up so he could read out the next pairs."Katherine, Denis. Pierce, John. Dimitri, Rose. Hannah, Jacob. Brad, Lev. Daniel, Jason. Artur, David. Homer, Zach. Sam, Tom. Kim, Alex. Five minute break before we start." he said before walking over to a Dhampir girl about my age to discuss something completely unaware of the pairs he just chose. I tried to keep myself calm I never wanted to see him again but now I had to fight him I mused I could do this I knew all his moves and more I would do this, I would win, I had to.

"Alright get ready," we all found our partners and got into defensive stances, "Go," Eddie yelled to be heard in the gym.

Immediately we got into our fights, circling, soon Dimitri made the first attack a punch to my stomach, I dodged effortlessly, we continued attacking dodging, well matched but I was better, I killed Strigoi on a regular bases, but I wasn't expecting Dimitri to tackle me slamming me to the ground winding me momentarily, I gasped for breath as I rolled him over so I was on top just before he had his stake ready I dug my knees into pressure points in his elbows to keep him there and to curse pain that would make it harder to move as I slammed my stake down resting it just over his heart, I looked into his eyes and saw his pride for knowing he mentored me and just before I looked up I saw a flicker of love. I looked up and saw that everyone was smiling and clapping, it wasn't that good of a fight, it wasn't a fight.

But they all enjoyed seeing to of the best go head to head. I smiled slightly as I slowly climbed off of Dimitri avoiding putting more pressure on his arms as my group envoped me, congratulating but also worrying my almost nonexistent state of mind was still intact.

Both Dimitri and I got a few more congratulations and almost got her from the other guardians before Eddie had to call us back to the important information, calling together all of us who had gotten through. I noticed Lev and I were the only ones to make it through but it did make sense as far as I knew they had always worked as a team which put them/us at a disadvantage from all the years of working together but so long as I wasn't completely alone I knew I wouldn't have to worry about the rest following, we were family and weren't taking any chances in losing anyone. Lissa wanted this mission in progress ASAP so Alexa would be at less treat from the killers. Eddie told us that today we had to fit in any extra training we wonted before reviewing the plan they had set and then leaving after another brief review the next morning.

"You guys did good." I said after Eddie had finished.

"Not as good as you, there wasn't much to the fight, the student surpasses the teacher." Lev told me.

"Why thank you you're not to bad yourself, but" I said slightly more serious," I does give us something new to practice on."

"Your perfect training session I'm guessing it would be somewhere along the lines off GANG UP TIME!" Jacob said raising his voice slightly for effect.

"Hell Yes!" I said grinning, "And guess who our first guinea pigs in gonna be!"

"You!"

"Nope," I said my grin growing. "You! Just you wait Jacob, just you wait," I said as I made my way to the showers for a quick refresh.

I came out about 10 minutes later and saw I was alone, figuring the guys had ditched me to go find some food. I headed over to the cafeteria hoping something would be left for me, as I was walking Lissa came up to me fitting her pace to mine.

"Rose," she said

"Hey Liss . . . So . . ."

"Are we just not friends anymore? I don't see you for years then suddenly you randomly appear then disappear in the middle of a major battle and you don't even think about saying 'Hi' or 'Hey I'm still alive, I haven't dropped off the edge of the earth'."

"I'm sorry, Liss. I would have its just hard you know? Dimitri is all but attached to you," his savior I thought bitterly, "And right now I'm still piecing my life and heart back together and so it's just means avoiding him and unfortunately you," I said mumbling the last bit as I stopped and faced her.

"I've missed you so much," she said hugging me tight as I placed my arms around her.

"Okay Lissa as much as I love you I love breathing even more," I said between breaths

"Come on have you met Alexia?"

"No not really." I thought of the brief times I had been in the same room but that didn't nessaserily mean that I knew her.

"Lets go!" She said smiling as she dragged me across campus to the infirmary, into Alexia's room, half of her guardians standing ready.

"Hey baby," Lissa whispered gently, she slightly steered at that.

"Hey Liss, why didn't you just heal her with your powers?" I wondered.

"I would have but Christian was worried on the affect it could have had on me and the doctor wasn't sure if healing her at such a young age would affect her bodies healing process but eventually we agreed that if she got any worse I was going to heal her." huh I must have missed that bit from earlier.

Alexia I assumed was about 1 nearly 2 years old but still adorable, Lissa held one hand and I noticed the other one clutched at the air, I walked around and gently slid my fingers into her hand before she grabbed on not wanting to let go, I smiled looking at how cute she was sleeping. It wasn't long after that I had to say goodbye, I had to go on the mission, and I vowed to myself that I would be successful.


	25. Chapter 25

Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**__ This all belongs to Richelle Mead except for the plot, that's mine._

Chapter 25

it wasn't long before we flew out, this mission needed to be completed and fast. Unfortunately Adrian came along for the ride, I completely opened myself up to the ghosts seeing them flying around me, most enjoying throwing vicious looks to each other, a few perfectly content to enjoy doing nothing, finding a small amount of peace in this world. I heard about people able to send images between our world and theirs, I caught the eye of one and projected an image of what I wanted. They complied not long after, they had gotten the message. I began to concentrate closing my eyes to do so, Adrian noticed that and slowly his chatter drifted off as he looked at me quizzically, "What are you doing, Rose?"

I concentrated slightly more and then . . . Bam there it was, I thought as I heard Adrian scream and hastily tried getting out of his seat. The ghosts were right in his face and eventually I got him to see them.

The actual incident wasn't funny, but hearing him scream and fall out of the chair added to the hilarity, at least for me, I was laughing my ass off as everyone watched, slightly amused at seeing my reaction.

"Ha-ha very funny Little Dhampir." he said clearly not impressed as he got back into the chair.

"I thought it was," I said trying to stop laughing so my stomach could recover.

"Shut up."

I just sat there and grinned at him thinking of other pranks I could pull on him.

D Pov

I was guarding Christian and Alisha and hate every second of it. Something didn't feel right about the trip I needed to be there with Rose, they had only been gone half an hour and counting.

I knew I was radiating worry and a feeling off not wanting to be there but I did my best to concentrate on my job, protecting Christian after the recent attacks.

"Go Belikov," Christian said.

"No, I can't."

"You and me both want to be there, but Lissa and I are needed here with Alisha, we will be fine, I can protect us."

"No I-"

"Go Dimitri. Use one our jets."

He left no room for an excuse and after hesitation I complied, something didn't feel right about this.

R Pov

We landed. It was late at night by the time we got off the planes. Straight after we all piled into the cars heading off to our temporary base.

After an hour of constant high way driving we reached our destination an abandoned cabin about 10 minutes from the high school and town. She was staying on campus so we decided the best thing to do was go in , all but kidnap her and leave, and in the mean time had 4 guards minding the house. We had a little over 4 hours until the sun rose, so I wondered outside breathing in the fresh air, eventually sitting down against a tree not too far from the cabin but gave me an excellent view of the sky. My mind wondered, and I began thinking about different star constellations, the big dipper, southern cross, Orion . . . I would be a horrible space scientist, right now I would be able to pick out at least 50 different stars that could create the southern cross even though we weren't even in the right hemisphere.

As my mind wandered I kept an eye out on my surroundings, just as I was about to get up and go back inside I heard footsteps approach, instantly I drew my stake and tackled the intruder as he walked around the corner. I should have picked him out instantly, not many people, normal people are that bloody tall.

"What the hell, Dimitri?"

"I had to come, something wasn't right."

"How are you here? You are meant to be guarding Lissa? Remember? Your charge."

"They told me to go after you; they knew something was up as well."

Eventually I decided I might as well let him get up and I moved back to my original position sitting, looking at the sky but with him next to me.

"I am truly sorry Ro-se." He said my name as two different words, I knew he wanted to call me Roza and I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I never wanted to go there again.

"Dimitri," I took a breath preparing myself. "Dimitri, you have got to be kidding me if you think you can just wander on in here say "I'm sorry." and I'm just going to go fly into your arms like nothing ever happen, like you just didn't rip my heart out." I said having my little rant.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I did what I did to protect you. I can remember you spent so many hours, days practicing, just to protect Lissa. I could let that be taken away from you forever. I didn't mean the words, it was the only thing I could do to give you the dream you had always longed for."

"Couldn't you have just told me that?"

"Would you have listened? Because you were most certainly not listening to me before that."

"No probably not, but why did you give up on us so easily? I would have still been Lissa's guardian."

"Ro-se. You forgot. They Come First. Being with me would have destroyed your reputation, and knowing how the moroi world works, I doubt that you would have ended up as Lissa's guardian even if she is queen."

"Yeah, Well, They suck." He chuckled and we sat together in silence, we were slightly closer but I still hadn't forgiven him.

"Come on," I said after a while. "I've got a diabolical plan in place and you have a diabolical plan to crash." I got up and extended my hand to him, offering help, he took my hand but I felt no pressure at all. I knew he didn't need it but it's the thought that counts right?

We walked back slowly, thinking everything over. The plan was easy, go in, get the girl, leave.

"Hey, so was this what you were planning with me and Lissa, like the whole stalk us and then kidnap us?"

"Yes, but then you got the drop on us and we had to move."

"Huh." I thought to myself, de ja vu much except we were on the other side now, cool.

We arrived back just as the sun was beginning to rise, Eddie had begun to sort out the guardians, we were going to replace the guardians that were out there now, a precaution in case and lunatic moroi killers were here and any Strigoi that like to live on the edge. We had decided earlier that I would go in and find her, and convince her to come back with us. The easy job.

We set off almost immediately, hearing and talking devices were being handed out amongst the guardians as a form of communication, I had just finished fixing mine when we arrived. We all climbed out and dispersed in different directions, them to replace the guardians and me to the front door, I ran over possible explanations in my head, "Hi, you don't know me, but right now you need to come with me, a complete stranger, because you're a vampire who's being hunted by other vampires." I had walked a mere 3 steps when I realized Dimitri was following me. I noticed that Adrian was left in the van with another guardian.

"Look Dimitri, just because Eddie allowed you to come on the mission doesn't mean I need a baby sitter."

"I have a bad feeling about this Ro-se."

We reached the door and I knocked and it wasn't long before a girl answered.

"Um . . . Hi?" I thought how we looked a huge muscled god and sexy, beautiful and too small for anyone to notice girl. I turned around to Dimitri and gave him a look to back off a little so we didn't look like we were going to kidnap someone or kill someone, we wanted her to come peacefully.

I looked back to the girl, she was about 20 black-haired, brown eyed and couldn't stop quaking at Dimitri, I concluded she probably wasn't Lissa's sister.

"Hi," I said cheerily trying to draw her attention to me "I'm looking for a Zoe, she was a old friend of mine?"

"Zoe? Yeah, um she's not here she spent the night, again, on campus studying. If it helps about 10, 15 minutes the school has a thing that she had to be at for some reason, it's a geeky extra curriculum thing, something about a science experiment. I don't know she does too many extra curriculum things for me to remember."

"Thanks, bye." I said, I wanted to punch someone I had managed to keep a smile plastered on my face until the roommate shut the door and I all but yelled into the microphone.

"What. The. Hell. You guys are suppose to protect her and you didn't even know where she was?!"

"What's going on Rose?" Dimitri asked me, he had stepped away far enough that he hadn't heard the conversation.

"She's not here." I said, fuming.

Quickly I headed towards the hall, it was years ago that I was last here but the layout was simple and I remembered where everything was, as we walked I spoke over the microphone describing were all the doors were and which way was the faster to get to them, I told them over the microphone Dimitri and I would sweep the place, the sun was up now so any Strigoi who didn't have a death wish should be inside now.

Dimitri and I heard over the microphones "Everyone's in place" just as we stepped inside to a rather unsettling scene. We had just walked into a hostage situation in the hall.

Who looked like the leader turned to use holding a gun pointed at us saying "I suggest you don't move, one pull and you're dead."

I nodded and he lower his gun slightly "Now come over here." he commanded, they were all wearing ski masks and wearing completely black outfits, no one else had a gun. I began slowly walking forward, searching the crowd as I did looking for Zoe, I spotted her instantly, she look like Lissa when she was 15 but with slightly different eyes and nose, traits of her mum no doubt.

"We just want to talk to the girl, Zoe. We don't want to interfere in any way." I was about 2 meters away from him at this point and I could hear Dimitri wasn't far behind.

The leader was still deciding what to do with us when I shot Dimitri a look over my shoulder, before I turned around again and pounced, I knocked the gun out off his hand and began trying to take him down, I heard in the back ground that Dimitri was calling in the other guardians and they were locked in their own battles, these guys were Moroi I guessed. From so far away and wearing masks I couldn't tell they were Moroi, I dropped low and sweep his feet from under him and he feel to the floor, I moved to hold his hands to together when suddenly I was sweating heavily and it felt like it was 50 degrees (Celsius so about 122 Fahrenheit remember this is an exaggeration) inside when I realized the leader was a fire user there was a ball of fire hovering over the group of students, I could see the guardians had taken down all but two of the moroi but I realized the Moroi didn't know who was the princess, since I had picked out Zoe immediately I didn't pay attention to the other girls until now, they all looked the same, tall, beautiful, most of them where blonde, not many had green eyes but that no one said that Zoe had the Dragomir jade eyes, Zoe's was a more blue aqua colour, the moroi had just assumed that they would be able to pin the girl, kill her and leave.

"You guys don't know if she is here." I said I couldn't believe it.

"She is here, she is right there." he pointed to another girl, and I could understand his reasoning the girl was tall vibrant green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

I made eye contact with Dimitri who was near the princess looking from him to the princess, I was going to tackle the guy and if the ball dropped I couldn't let her get hurt. I turned back to him and tackled him hoping that the ball hadn't dropped or Dimitri had protected the girl, I was lying next to him, immediately I picked myself up and held the knife to his throat as I heard the guardians take down the remaining moroi.

The leader got a dangerous glint in his eye and my stake began to heat up, some other guardians rushed to my aid but not before he plunged the stake into my stomach and everything was black.

D Pov

I saw the whole thing, he killed Roza, I was standing by Zoe making sure no one came near her when he did it. I saw the stake begin the glow it was the smallest thing ever but when he held the stake it was glowing red and I knew it was another attempt of using his magic. Immediately after Roza was stabbed I rushed to her side, I knelt beside her, trying to apply pressure without removing the stake, soon others joined and I moved to cradle her face calling to her "Roza, Roza you can't leave me!" calling her name nothing worked, she was gone. I felt for a pulse but there was nothing.

E Pov

I was standing nearby I had just knocked one moroi out when I glanced over and saw it, Rose was stabbed. I saw other guardians gave up on holding the moroi hostage and just knocked them unconscious as well. I rushed over to help, I took over Dimitri's job of apply pressure he was clearly freaking out and wasn't much help. Come on Rose. I thought, I can't lose you as well.

R Pov

It was black, peaceful, I was disorientated and slowly began to sit up, as I did so the black faded to white until I was fully standing and a fog began to creep across the ground, I looked down to what I was wearing, exactly the same as before just minuses a stab wound and a lot of blood. I tried expanding my hearing, faintly I could hear a car, driving along, I turned towards the noise and there was a door, It was white and had an air if darkness surrounding it, slowly I walked forward, the fog following me I reached the door and opened it, inside, it wasn't a room but it was I could see it, it was the accident replaying over, I reached my hand out, it was like I was there I could walk in and everything was real.

Just as I was about to take a step forward I heard Dimitri's voice, curious I turned around another door this one was a deep red colour an feeling of happiness surrounded this one. I opened the door, Dimitri was there shirtless, while I stood in front of him and I reached out to kiss his chest. I looked at my dress it was the night of the lust charm all over again. I heard another voice.  
"Hey, Rose, check this one out."  
"Andre?!" I couldn't believe it he was standing in front of me. Looking him over now, he would give Adrian a run for his money. "What are you doing here?!"  
"What do you mean? Life cool, I get to chill, watch Liss and you and everything I left behind." I could tell he was trying to be happy but couldn't, there was a sadness in his voice.

"Come on Rose, don't worry about me, I would prefer to be alive but right now I get the privilege of seeing the life of Rosemary Hathaway, come on, check this one out. It's my favorite." I looked to the door he was standing near, I was a beautiful red could I could almost see the love that surrounded it. I glanced back to the door I had just opened it was gone. I walked forward and began opening it

"I'm blaming you if this blows up." I said smiling.

I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't. I shut the door quickly; it was the night I lost my virginity to Dimitri. Although I personally wouldn't mind reliving the experience, I would prefer Andre not to see it although he already had from his comment of 'this is my favorite'.

"Oh My God! You are so disgusting! You watched us?! Words don't describe how disgusting you are!" I said as I punched him in the stomach.

"Wow, damn you strong for a small thing! Btw I didn't watch I took a hour break." he winked at me "Although with the way things look like they were going I probably needed the whole day of" He said winking again and I guessed he knew we only did it once but if Dimitri didn't needed to get back and nobody found us we would have probably gone at it like rabbits. "Asshole" I muttered and punched him for good measure.

Thankfully the door had disappeared I turned to face another door; It was a simple, plain, white door. I noticed the fog that was following me moved under the door, I glanced to Andre before opening this one. I saw the fog was swirling around the frame, the door showed me a memory of slipping into Lissa's head, which I guessed was what the fog represented. I saw before me Lissa opening the door to an Adrian who strolled in to find Christian laying on the bed Adrian put the pieces together "Huh, so that's how you're going to fix the family problem. Little Dragomirs. Good idea."

Christian replied "Yeah, that's exactly it. You're interrupting official Council business."

"Hey, Rose" Andre said pulling me away from the scene unfolding before me. He was slouching against the door frame "I found it the door you need to open." He said pointing to another door.

I turned around to find another one this one was gold, the colour I imagined Adrian and Sonya talked about in my aura. I glanced nervously at Andre wondering why this one was so important. The fog had returned to my feet as I walked over to the door opening it to find me and Dimitri in hospital. Dimitri handed the other me a bag, the bag with the lipstick. I remember the conversation we talked about presents then about me and guardian angels, then Lissa.

"So I'm gonna take a stab and say either your meaning I'm gonna end up in hospital again or your my guardian angel?" I asked highly skeptical.

"As honored as I am by that comment not exactly what I was aiming for. This is your future."

"This is my past." I said, "That happened years ago."

"But, it is a symbol of your future. With Dimitri, protecting Lissa, in between being the hospitals number one patient." He said smiling.

"Okay, if you're going to be all knowing why didn't I want to help earlier with this mission?"

"The group behind the attacks didn't know where Zoe was but as soon as they knew you felt compelled to help, so this way Zoe is reunited and the moroi group has been found and all but hanged now."

"What's with the little show here?"

"You were being to god damn stubborn for your own good. Forgive Dimitri, already! Without him knowing you, you will end up dead and so will he, because you are too stubborn to admit that you can get over anything and are the couple of the century." Andre said it gently, but I could tell he meant it.

"But I like being stubborn." I said smiling, jutting my chin out.

Andre just shook his head at me smiling as he faded away into blackness, just before I woke up I heard.

"Guardian angels never lie . . . See ya next time Rosie."

I gasp awake, I hurt everywhere especially my stomach, it felt like it had being laughing hysterically for the last week. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri above me staring at me in wonder. I rolled over onto my side puking up blood, thankfully I missed whoever was on the other side of me. Dimitri immediately pulled my hair out of my face, again I could hear him calling my name asking what was wrong

"I'm fine . . . I'm fine Dimitri."

I turned to look at him,

"I have a guardian angel." I said smiling; he smiled too, thinking of our conversation all those years ago, and his comment of "You have an amazing body."

I remembering what I had dreamt and guessed it didn't take as long as it did in the dream, I thought to the golden door. I knew I had my soul mate, my best friend, and my guardian angel protecting me, by my side.

Everything that had next, well it didn't matter, that's how the cookie crumbles, everything was going to be fine.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter, if anyone has any ideas on extending it or anything review or send a message, otherwise I'm gonna end it here.

P.S Who can pick out the Vampire Diaries and We Bought A Zoo references ?


	26. Last Kiss

_**Disclaimer:** This is all the work of Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss which inspired this story :)_

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go

Away

Away?

I do recall now

The smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember

The swing in your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Because I love your handshake

Meetin' my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in the weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

So

I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last


End file.
